Twilight in Time and Space
by T1gerCat
Summary: When the TARDIS spins out of control and lands in front of Newtons' outfitters and Mike and Bella rush to help the Doctor. When he regenerates and they save the planet togeher can Bella refuse his offer to travel through space and time with him?
1. Inroduction

Introduction

No POV

It was mid afternoon in Forks, Washington. It was a hot day that had the only occupants in the store fanning themselves as they worked hard doing inventory. Suddenly a loud bang startled them and they rushed out to see an out of date police box, a blue one, fallen on its side and a man rolling out of it. The man seemed to be tall, with brown hair mopped on his head, dressed strangely for that weather. A three piece brown suit with white running shoes. He seemed ill, was breathing hard and unable to stand back up on his own.

The girl went on his side and slowly helped him in a seating position and then leaning him against her to stand up. The man was strange, she thought. The palms on his hands and his face were glowing as if some kind of energy was passing through him. The young man, closed the half open doors of the box and lifted it up so it was standing once again

"Inside, I have to go inside"

"Inside?"

The girl turned to the boy who shrugged and came to help her guide the man back in the box. As she opened the doors again, her mouth fell open. The inside was by no means what it should have been. It was large, spacious, huge! The ceiling was high enough to make anyone feel they were on the ground floor and the ceiling was up on the 10th one. There were also enormous pillars and stairs on top of stairs supporting it. A lot of tentacle like bars were surrounding a control panel and a glass tube full of glowing green light.

The two teenagers let the man down on the floor by the entrance and looked around gaping like landed fish.

"Its...it's - its it's its it's"

the boy mambled

"Bigger on the inside, yes! Please leave!"

The man shouted, pointing to the door.

"What the hell is it?"

The girl demanded. The man's face contorted in agony as he leant against a control panel, tapping his fingers against the screen.

"It's a TARDIS - Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.. Why am I telling you this? Leave!"

he snarled. The boy reached for the door but then stopped as the girl reached for the man again.

"Are you in pain? Shouldn't you go to a Doc-"

"Listen to me, if you do not get out, RIGHT NOW-"

And the, the um... TARDIS, rolled violently and the man grunted in pain.

"Oh, why didn't you leave?" the hissed at the teenagers "Now you're stuck!"

"What do you mean, we're stuck?"

The girl asked shrilly. But he did not answer. There was anguish in his eyes as he lifted up his right hand. His hand was once again radiant, small fibers of golden light shimmering around it. He looked into the girl's face suddenly, like he was looking right into her soul and there were tears in his eyes and his whole body began to glow.

"I don't want to go" he whimpered.

The teenagers looked at each other as the man frowned slightly, took in a shuddering breath and then...

He exploded.

His limbs shot straight out and bright golden light beamed from his arms and head. It was so bright that the teenagers had to shield their eyes and there were suddenly tears streaming down their faces in horror. Then there was the sound of shattering glass as the windows of the TARDIS imploded and the pillars shook and one came crashing down. The girl had to leap out the way as fire swelled from the whirling police box. The TARDIS was throwing the teens around like ragdolls but they couldn't tear their eyes away from the sight before them.

The shining man collapsed against the control panel and then let out a yell of pain as his body began to change.

Change?


	2. Chapter 1: Hello I'm the Doctor

Chapter 1: Hello I'm the Doctor

Bella POV

The force of that energy caused things to explode. I let out a surprised cry and I fell on my knees. I couldn't take my eyes of the man as he looked like a torch. Bright lights were coming through him escaping his head and hands.

The noise was deafening. The roar of the flames and what seemed to be the cries of the very thing we stood in was overwhelming. The man was still screaming in pain, clinging to the control panel. I watched in amazement and terror, my mouth wide open, as his entire body structure morphed. His legs shrunk until he was a head shorter, his body filling out so he wasn't skeletal. His face rounded, like he was growing puppy fat and his nose flatted as if it was broken. His hair became visibly softer and flopped down into a longer style. The glow was beginning to recede into his body and then as it faded the screaming stopped.

And there stood a new man.

"Did he just...?"

Mike whispered to me. Mutely I only nodded still looking to the man.

His face was completely blank of emotion. He looked a little surprised, like a newborn baby. His dark eyes were wide and he looked a little staggered. He swiveled around swiftly, checking at the damage his TARDIS had sustained. Then he locked eyes with me and then Mike and gave us a lopsided grin. I did not have the capacity to smile back, but I saw Mike smile back. He then looked down at himself, marveling it seemed.

He grasped one of his legs, hopping up and down. "Legs!" he gasped in delight. "I've still got legs!" and he bent his head and pressed a kiss onto his thigh.

Mike turned to me and made a gesture as if he was screwing an imaginary screw and whispered "quocoo", the universal sign for crazy. I chuckled nodding and turned to look at the man who was running his fingers over his torso and down his arms

"Arms!"

He exclaimed.

"Hands!"

Putting his hands right up to his face, he peered at them then beamed

"Ooh!"

He entwined his fingers together, looking astonished

"Fingers - lots of fingers!"

He felt either side of his head.

"Ears"

Pressed his fingers into his eye sockets.

"Eyes, two, always useful..."

He squeezed his nose.

"Nose"

His voice was a nasal tone of mild disgust.

"I've had worse..."

he mused. He pulled at the skin of his chin

"Chin... blimey!"

I almost laughed at the British word but thought it best not to. He ran his fingers through his chocolate colored locks.

"Hair"

He twisted his fingers in the ends near the nape of his neck and then his mouth opened in horror as he froze.

"I'm a girl!"

He squeaked. He clutched his throat, checking for his Adam's apple, I assumed,

"No! No, I'm not a girl!"

He turned to me, his voice imploring.

"Am I a girl?"

I shook my head quickly, not able to speak and Mike mimicked me while biting his cheek trying obviously not to laugh.

The man pulled a lock of his hair inspecting it.

"And still not ginger."

This sent me over the edge as the absurdity of the situation caught up to me and I giggled. He shot me a happy look and then frowned.

"There's something else... he said quietly. "Something... something important... I'm... I'm..."

He looked at Mike.

"We're...we're..."

he knocked his fingers against his temples in frustration. Then there was an almighty boom and I toppled forward, into his arms. He caught me expertly and pulled me down, so we were crouched near the control panel.

"Crashing?" Mike suggested loudly and crawled to us.

"Yes!" The man laughed in exhilaration. "We're crashing!"

Then the TARDIS began to spin and the three of us held onto each other tightly. The sudden contact should have made me squirm but it didn't; it felt strangely normal to be touched by someone with normal body temperature and not that one of an ice cube, and I didn't know why.

"Hahaha! Wooh!"

Well, at least someone wasn't terrified for their life. Then he leapt up, to look at the swirling screen, grabbing our hands to take us with him.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't!"

I replied as he dragged us back to our hiding spot. We crouched down again, dodging pieces of flying debris.

"It's Bella Swan and this is Mike Newton."

He looked at me and gave me a full blown smile.

"Hi Bella, Mike!"

He took my hand and shook it vigorously.

"I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor who?"

He threw back his head and shouted a laugh.

"Just the Doctor!"

The TARDIS shuddered and dropped suddenly and I couldn't hold back my little shriek of fright.

"Hey!" the Doctor said,

"No worries, ok? We'll be-!"

his voice was drowned out as, with a bone-shuddering CRASH, the TARDIS hit ground. I was shaking uncontrollably, wheezing for air. As the engine seemed to die down, the flames flickered to smoldering embers on the mesh of metal.

The Doctor leapt up and away through the wreckage.

"C'mon, then!"

he called, snatching up his coat and tottering around like a drunken person. I scrambled up to follow him. I had not taken three steps when I tripped on a piece of column. I let out a shout of surprise but before I hit the floor a pair of arms caught me. I looked up into Mike's face and he rolled his eyes, helping me up like he did almost everyday in gym class last year.

"Thanks"

I mumbled, blushing. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard the Doctor muttered something like "humans" but I decided to ignore it. As we staggered out of the TARDIS, I looked around. Everything was very green. For a moment I didn't recognize anything but then a cold feeling flooded through me as I realized it was Forks. And for some unfathomable reason, I felt close to tears. Part of me wished the Doctor's TARDIS, whatever it was, would have taken me away from Forks. I heard a small snivel somewhere to my left and I looked around to see the Doctor looking at the blue box, dismayed. I glanced at it. The windows were broken and there were scorch marks on the sides.

"My TARDIS…"

he moaned in distress, reaching out with both hands to touch the battered wood softly. He pressed his cheek into in, rubbing circles on it with his hands,

"My baby…"

"Doctor?"

"Its okay..." his voice was soothing "It's all okay,"

"Are you talking to the-". I turned to Mike, "is he talking to the-"

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I promise I'll fix you, you'll be just as gorgeous as before, don't you worry..."

Good lord, he was talking to it.

"Doctor." I walked over to him "Doctor?"

He sniffed and turned to face me, slapping on a smile, looking unhappy.

"She'll be fine, just fine!"

Mike quirked an eyebrow "She?"

"Course it's a she,"

he said, stroking the tips of his fingers on the wood admiringly. He looked at me, and caught me looking at my watch.

"Do you have to go?"

he asked. I was mildly surprised at the sadness in his tone.

"You should both go," he nodded. "Your parents will be worried."

It sounded like he trying to convince himself more than me.

"Really though,"

he said seriously.

"You should go home, it's almost-"

He took my wrist; I winced and tried not to pull away, and looked at my watch.

"Ten o'clock - and you're what? Eighteen?"

Mike and I nodded and I suddenly thought what had just happened today to this man and I couldn't leave him alone here. Not to mention that Mike and I were supposed to close the store 3 hours ago and this man looked like hell. 3 hours ago? When we got out to help him it was 5 o'clock. Wow 5 hours passed as if it was 5 minutes. I looked at Mike and then the Doctor again. He was wet from the sudden rain that drowned us as soon as we got out of the TARDIS. Not to mention that the TARDIS as soon as we got out, closed its doors and fell on its back. He wasn't going back in there tonight, that's for sure.

"Why don't we all go to my house?"

Mike and the Doctor snapped their heads to look at me.

"It's 10 o'clock, we should have closed the store 3 hours ago, we're probably missing, our parents are going nuts, ('Edward must be going nuts' was my actual thought but thought better not to say it out loud) plus you look like hell, Doctor. You're not going in the TARDIS tonight. I'll bring you back myself tomorrow." Mike followed my train of thought, nodded and got up to follow me. As the Doctor was more woobly than me we grabbed one of his arms each and started the walk to my house. We hand landed (?) about half a mile of my house deep in the forest and that meant we had about 15 minutes to walk.


	3. Chapter 2: The eleventh hour

Chapter 2: The eleventh hour

Bella POV

By the time we got to my house we were all drenched, wet to the bone, only to realize I didn't have my key with me seeing as I had left my purse in the store. I knocked on the door and Charlie opened it looking as if he hadn't slept in days. When he saw us his eyes grew wide and grabbed me in a strong hug that easily rivaled Emmett's and left me breathless.

"You're home, you're home."

"Yeah, shouldn't I?"

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk with Mike after work and… "

"We found this man on the way and brought him here, sir,"

Mike piped in and for the first time Charlie and looked at him and the Doctor who looked as if he was ready to fall asleep, or in a comma. Dad went to a full cop mode as he motioned Mike to haul the Doctor in and drop him on the sofa. He even hugged Mike and seeing as the Doctor had fallen asleep he only called Mike's parents, and made us a tea. After that he brought a pair of athletic pants and a t-shirt and ordered me to go to change in my room and give him space to change the Doctor.

After that the three of us sat down and he told us how we were missing for three weeks and our phones and bags were in the store. He had gone insane and called everyone he knew to find us. They had lost hope as there was no ransom call which meant we weren't kidnapped and were ready to declare us both dead as a big black bear made its appearance every now and then. Just then the doorbell rung and he went to get the door. I moved closer to Mike on the floor and told him,

"3 weeks?"

"Uh huh, we just got out of the store to help him and he got us here."

"Listen to me, no one will believe us if we tell the truth, so we're telling we don't know what happened, only that we were working and then we came here."

"And as soon as the Doctor wakes up we ask him a few questions."

"Before Charlie does."

We agreed on that and saw as the Newtons came in and pulled Mike in their arms and then me. Wow I knew they liked me but this? The Newtons left after agreeing they'd bring Mike back tomorrow at the station to tell what happened. Charlie and I shared the leftovers of a pizza and I told him again the version of the truth that Mike and I agreed on. I had no bruises except the ones on my knees from falling in the TARDIS. Dad put a blanket on the Doctor and we headed in our rooms to sleep. I was too keyed up to be able to sleep and I took a long warm shower.

Returning to my room I found a letter on my desk.

"Bella, I never thought you would do this to Edward. You left with Newton and didn't give me a call? The people from the rez came to my house today and accused us for hurting you. We were forced to leave the place that felt more like home to us than any other place because of you. I really hope that something happened to you because your little disappearing act has hurt us all, not only Edward. If you ever return, consider this letter as goodbye. Don't call me or any of us ever again. Alice."

I burst into tears as I read and re-read the note they left me, cursing inwardly them, Billy, the Doctor and my stupidity for helping him. I don't know how long I laid in my bed curled and crying but I only stopped when I heard a crush coming from the kitchen and a muffled noise. I got dressed quickly in my sleep clothes, dark pink shorts and white hello kitty tank top. I found the Doctor in the kitchen going through the cupboards, I felt a small smile rising in my face.

"Can I help you?"

He turned to me with an embarrassed expression that faded quickly as he declared he was hungry and that was the clue to start a mission to find what his new regeneration's favorite food was. I asked him what the heck happened and he changed his face and he told me about him.

"When you met me I was dying. My body fixed itself and now I look like this."

He gestured to his face. I nodded, to show I was following.

"That's regeneration… a way of cheating death…"

Then he looked right into my face, into my eyes, pokerfaced.

"I travel through time and space. I am a Time Lord, from the distant planet Gallifrey. I am nine-hundred-and-six-years old."

He flashed me a sassy smirk.

"And I just landed my spaceship here."

I just stared at him, not speaking, not breathing, just looking at him. Then I started laughing. You know the kind of crazy laughter you hear demented people have? That one. All the nerves I had as I found out that Edward and the Cullens left, that I just lost 3 weeks of my life. He simply looked at me while I was laughing and as I did my best to catch my breath. Then he smiled, leaned closer, took my handt and said,

"Don't get excited."

He smiled – and pressed my palm on the left side of his chest. Through the fabric of his shirt I could feel the soft thump of a heartbeat. I raised an eyebrow at him,

"You have a heartbeat. Shocking."

I had met people without heartbeats. I loved people without heartbeats. The Doctor's eyes locked with my own and he moved my hand to the right side of his chest. What I felt made my hand convulse and forced a whoosh of air to tumble out of my mouth.

Ba-boom. Ba-boom.

Under my skin I felt another rhythm. Another pulse. A second heart.

"What..? How..?"

One whisper was my answer: "Alien."

I fell heavily on a chair as my brain was running in overdrive to try and figure out what was going on. The Doctor was an alien. Of course, it all made sense. Like it always did in my warped little world of Quilettes and cold ones and treaties and tribal stories. The Doctor was an alien. What else would he be? Didn't dad just say I was missing for three weeks? A small, enlightened laugh drooled lethargically from between my lips.

"Huh,"

I looked at the Doctor and gave him an affectionate smile.

"You look pretty good for nine-hundred-and-six."

He let out a relieved chuckle; shaking his head slightly.

"You should see me in the morning"

"OK"

"What?"

"My dad wants to question you in the morning. He's a cop whose only daughter just went missing for three weeks along with her classmate, only to return calmly with a strange man in tow."

I smiled at him.

"What are you going to tell him?"

The Doctor made a gargling noise with his eyes huge.

"It's OK, I've fend off parents before. Wait is your mom around?"

"No, she lives in Jacksonville with her husband."

"Where?"

"Florida, they're divorced and I live with my dad now."

He let out a huge breath of air.

"Good, it's always the mothers."

"It's always the mothers?"

"Yes, they slap me."

"Wonder why."

"Who dressed me and where are my clothes?"

"My dad, he didn't want you to ruin the couch, I put them up to dry."

"Oh OK, now come on, you promised you'd feed me."

"Okey okey. What do you want?"

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had craving before".

I stifled a laugh and handed him an apple from the fruit basket on the table. He took a bite, started to chew and then spit it off passing closely my right ear and threw the apple on the floor. Then he coughed.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"Apple."

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples."

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, I love yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite. Give me yogurt."

I opened the fridge to see it was mostly empty, apparently the three weeks I'd been missing Charlie ate everything he liked and never shopped. Luckily there was yogurt in the fridge seeing as I was the only person that ate it. I took one and handed it to the Doctor and looked for a spoon. He opened it and gulped it and also spit it on the floor. He's so cleaning up, I decided.

"I hate yogurt, it's just stuff with bits in."

"You said it was your favorite."

'New mouth, new rules."

he swiped his mouth on his arm.

"It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh!"

He let a yelp and acted as if someone hit him with electricity. For a moment Charlie's snores stopped but started up again quickly."

"Why can't you give me decent food? you're American - fry something."

I shook my head and headed to the cooker where I made him Charlie's favorite breakfast. Bacon. I served him a plate and he took only one bite smiling at me before he spit it back out.

"Are you truing to poison me?"

I bit back the "Do you want me to?" answer that was begging to be said and I worked through the cupboards. I found a can of red beans, it wasn't expired so I heated it up on the stove and served him again. Again he spit his bite, thankfully in the sink this time with a "beans are evil, bad, bad beans" that had me fuming. Next was simple bread and butter that had him throwing the plate out the back door and probably hitting the neighbor's cats, judging from the mewling that followed the flying plate. His command

"And stay out!"

at the plate had me laughing hard in the crook of my arm as i tried not to make anymore noise. Since we had not found his new favorite food I moved to the fridge to find some carrots but he didn't even want to hear it so he opened the big freezer to get the fish fingers I made from dad's last catch (three weeks ago) and the custard I made when I served a roast to dad. I cooked them both and as he seemed to like it (judging from his huge bites and the fact he drank the whole bowl of custard straight, he'd better like it). I decided it was safe enough to eat my favorite chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

"You like it."

"Yummy."

"Good."

As he ate we talked more about his life and why it's been three weeks since this afternoon and he told me that the TARDIS is old and she's not very good with dates. Great! I thought sarcastically she could have returned us many years later.

"So anything scary around here?"

'Only a bunch of vampires and werewolves'

"Depends on your definition of scary. Why?"

"The TARDIS wouldn't have brought me here if there wasn't anything worth looking into."

"Not that I know of."

Unfortunately that was all the invitation he needed to go and grab his coat and go on a quest to every room in the house and me chasing after him to make sure he wouldn't wake Charlie up. I followed him in the kitchen, the living room, the back door, the laundry machine were he put his head in, upstairs in the bathroom. I stopped him before he entered Charlie's room and in the end in my room. He inspected it all, going through my desk drawers until I hit his hands away with a

"Hey!"

"Oi!"

he replied but stopped and turned his attention on the note from Alice and he read it but thought better than commenting on it and in the end crawled on my bed to examine a crack I had never seen before.

"You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys though that can happen."

At my non amused face he went on with a serious expression

"This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draft coming from?"

He leaned back and pulled lighter with a blue light and pointed it at my wall. Then he read it as if he was reading a thermometer.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey - wimey." Huh? "You know what the crack is?"

"An old crack in the paint?"

"It's a crack."

"Really? I'd never think a crack was just a crack."

He gave me a "don't be difficult" look and went on.

"I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, cause the crack isn't in the wall."

"Come again?"

"The crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?"

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom." He looked at me "Sometimes, can you hear..."

he waited and turned to look at me.

"Don't look at me, that wasn't here the last time I was in my room."

He looked at me strangely and then pressed his ear on the wall. A strange noise was heard and he moved back to grab the glass from my nightstand, threw the water over his shoulder and used the glass to hear on the wall like they do in the movies and then said,

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"What? what does that mean? Do I need to tell Charlie?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?"

"That this is all a bad dream and I'll wake up? Because on the other side of this wall there is nothing but the front of the house."

"You need a better wall."

He gave me a sassy smirk, took my desk and put it away, took my hand and pointed the flashlight on the crack. The crack trembled and opened large. I gulped as a loud voice said "Prisoner Zero has escaped." The Doctor still holding my hand, leaned in slowly and said "Hello," a couple times. A huge eyeball appeared and zoomed on us. I admit i jumped up in fright. the eye sent a shiny something straight in the Doctor's gut and got him on his knees. Then it closed.

"See? good as new."

"What was that thing? Prisoner Zero?"

"No, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard, whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper."

And showed me a leather pocket with a completely blank piece of paper in.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Why tell us?"

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here," I finished for him.

"But he couldn't have. We'd know."

Just then Charlie's alarm went off and a quick glance outside told me the sun was starting to rise. 6.30 am. Where did the night go? I shooed the Doctor downstairs to pretend he's asleep until Charlie would show up and I jumped in my bed to do the same. True enough, less that five minutes later I heard my door open and close after I felt a light kiss on my forehead and I jumped up to get dressed and appear as if I had just woken up. A pair of jeans, a simple pink top and my cowboy boots (as I couldn't find my beloved sneakers anywhere) and I ran downstairs to see dad and the Doctor talk over coffee on the kitchen table. I stopped dead on my tracks and I walked in the kitchen slowly.

"Good morning dad, Doctor."

"Morning Bells. Doctor Smith was just telling me about these days. He got in an accident and you and Mike pulled him of his car before it exploded. You must have fainted and you woke up today. That explains why neither you nor Mike remembers anything else."

Doctor Smith? I simply smiled and nodded. Dad left after that to go to the station and write a report about me and Mike going missing and then returning last night. he left me with a happy birthday and a hug. As soon as I heard the cruiser pulling away I turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor Smith?"

"John Smith, just a name I like to use, see?"

he flashed me the blank paper from last night and I shook my head.

"So that Prisoner Zero, what do we do?"

"Catch him and send him back, of course."

"Right. And how do we do that?"

"We?"

"Yes we, that thing came out of my wall, remember?"

He gave me a big happy grin and we got up to get out. I reminded him he's still in sweat pants and he shrugged simply pulling his sneakers on. He got a strange look and ran upstairs. When I followed he stopped me and asked me how many rooms are on this floor. Astonished I told him, three. He insisted on four. Insisted I look in the corner of my eye and he was right, there was another door, right next to Charlie's room. I let my feet guide me to it and he run behind me telling me not to open that door but me being me didn't listen and entered it. In the end he was right, I shouldn't have entered. I had seen a floating, blue snake-like thing. On the table in the middle of the room I found the flashlight the Doctor used last night and brought it to him when I got out. Right then a light appeared under the door. The door opened and we both saw a man with a dog and a tool belt on his waist.

Later that day

The Doctor, Mike and I sat at the old playground discussing our day. The alien thing in my house, the out of this world voice that threatened to incinerate my house or actually the whole planet as the Doctor figured out later, the run we did and I didn't lose my balance once, how the three of us saved the world in 20 minutes! How the Doctor and I had run in the square, run into Mike who told us about the host of the Prisoner Zero, the huge floating eye, the way Mike and I went to the hospital and the Doctor went to Eric's (who he secretly named "the geek") place and used his laptop (yeah I know), somehow he got every single agency on the planet to somehow use it when he found Prisoner Zero, how I entered the "secret zone" in the hospital by using my daddy's name (kill me now), got that alien thing talking to kill time (thank you James) until the Doctor got there and of course how he broke a window to get in having stolen a fire fighter truck to get in. I swear this man has a flare for the dramatic! She gave a few lines about the universe being cracked (to which Mike looked at me and I shook my head since I'd tell him later), how something called "the Pandorica" will open and silence will fall, (have no idea what that means by the way - note to self, note all that down somewhere), the huge ship with the hanging eye coming also through the window to get their prisoner, me fainting (as I was later told) and the Prisoner Zero taking Doctor's form in my dad's clothes, (according to Mike that was a funny bit as the Doctor had no idea how he looked and acted like a spoiled three year old not getting its way), the Doctor talking to me and getting me to think about the real form of the prisoner (note to self - talk with the Doctor about my mind's shield, that thing is confusing), me changing the image from the Doctor to the real snake-like Prisoner Zero, the floating eye aka atraxi - locating their prisoner and taking him - me waking up, the Doctor bringing the aliens back after sending them away (Mike's words, not mine), us all rushing to the roof, the Doctor giving weird lines (and he thought were funny or appropriate - they didn't believe me), the floating eye scanning him, the two of them having a bantering contest, a huge screen-like ball appearing between them showing random things among which a series of men faces (they were all the Doctor - mind that all of them where getting younger and younger - talk about mid-life crisis) ending with the Doctor standing in front of us, to the Doctor telling them to butt out as he's the Doctor and protects the Earth. Of course then he started running like crazy which had us following him also running like crazy to the forest behind my house where the TARDIS had landed the previous day.

It looked brand new, painted in a lighter shade of blue and standing proud in the middle of the woods. When we got there a few moments after him I knelt on the ground to gather my breath and after exchanging a look with Mike we hesitantly almost got in. The Doctor stepped out looking different. His hair was neater, combed to the side. He was dressed in an off-white shirt with vertical lines, a crimson bow-tie and a light brown tweed jacket; he wore black rolled-up trousers and black lace-up boots. I appraised him, eyebrows raised.

"You have weirder fashion sense than me."

"How did you do that so fast? we were barely five minutes behind you,"

Mike piped in.

"Time Lord, remember?"

He chuckled at Mike's face holding out his hand. Between his fingers was a key hanging from a long chain.

"Yours, I believe."

"Mine?"

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means... well, it means come with me. Both of you."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

"We can't, we have school in the morning."

"I'll bring you back for school."

"Promise?"

He nodded smiling, I smiled back.

"I'm in. Mike?"

"I don't know, we can't disappear again."

"You have a point."

"How about you Bella come with me and the next time Mike you will have seen I can and will bring you back by the morning, so you can join us." He snapped his fingers and the door opened, Mike and I got in and it was different. Not only clean but different. There were a lot of stairs now and the theme was different.

That's how we ended up on this bench working on our stories after making a pit stop at his parents' store to get my purse, keys and sunglasses. Official story: I'd go with the Doctor for one adventure to let him prove us he can bring me home by the time I'm supposed to be home to go to school. In case I wasn't, Mike would use the cover story and give me time while calling me to get my ass here. The Doctor did something with a green flashlight thingy to my cell and could get signal to and from everywhere in the galaxy. Cover story: I was so tired I simply fell asleep and texted him to tell the school. I gave a hug to Mike and we parted. He went home and I took the Doctor's hand and got in the TARDIS for "the adventure of a life time," as he put it.

"All of the time and space, anywhere particular you want to go?"

I leaned back, smirked and said,

"Surprise me."

With a "Goodbye Forks, hello everything" he pulled something from the console and the low rumbling became louder, the TARDIS shook and we were on our way.


	4. Chapter 3: The beast below

Chapter 3: The beast below

The strange thing being in the TARDIS was the absence of time. You could be in there for ah hour and feel as if it only had been a second. I should be feeling tired seeing as I had gotten no sleep last night and that I had a long day running and down in Forks after Prisoner Zero but from the minute I got in the TARDIS I felt ok. Even a little rejuvenated as if I had slept an hour. I shook my head and made an effort to keep attention to what the Doctor said. I obviously missed something important because he was now standing at the doors. I got up to follow him but came to a halt when I saw we were floating in space and the doors were open.

"Come on Bella"

"Come on where?"

He made a move towards the empty space outside the doors. I raised an eyebrow looking at him

"You want me to go out there? I'll fall"

He gave a full belly laugh that made me want to throw him out there.

"You won't fall; I'll hold you and you will float. You'll like it Swan"

"How am I gonna breath?"

"The TARDIS will give you air"

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"No, come on then"

I took a deep breath, held his hand and hesitantly I sat on the floor and with one more deep breath pretended I was in back in phoenix jumping in the water and slipped my butt out the doors straight to outer space. It was magical. I kept my eyes shut in the beginning but as I felt my hand slipping in Doctor's Iopened them in panic. I didn't need to worry though as he had grabbed my ankle and I was literally floating now. I was floating like a kite in outer space admiring the natural beauty of the world being held by the Doctor. Suddenly my mind jumped to superman and how he held Lois Lane. I shook my head and laughed at the craziness my life became. I focused on everything around me. The stars the different colors of the sky and how it's not black as I thought when I used to go stargazing but lots of different blues. The stars have different sizes and others shine brightly and others don't. It's magical, and unique. My hair flew around me head and my clothes were doing the same and for a moment I thought how I was flashing my belly to everyone with a telescope and laughed hard. The Doctor laughed as well but it was at the sheer happiness on my face as he told me when I asked him later.

"Come on Swan"

He said and gently pulled me back and I landed on the doors of the TARDIS without mis stepping.

"Now do you believe me?"

"OK your box IS a spaceship"

I replied laughing. I knew as much when I missed three weeks of my life but the Doctor's face when you let him do what he wanted was too perfect. Besides a fly in outer space was the best birthday gift he could ever give me. I would have to get Mike to do this I decided. He deserved as much and if I never did this again he deserved to know how this feels.

Suddenly the Doctor squatted and looked at what looked like a city beneath us. A whole city floating in the middle of outer space? now _that's_ interesting

I squatted next to him

"What is this?"

"29th century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs it's bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..."

He got up and run to the center console pulling and pushing thingies around

"Doctor?"

"Migrating to the stars"

"Doctor?"

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor!"

God its hard to get this man's attention when he's busy talking a mile an hour!

I thought as I (in true Bella fashion) leaned out to see better and found myself floating in space holding on to the roof above the now closed doors of the TARDIS. He opened them and stared at me making no move to get me back inside.

"I slipped"

"Well, come on. I've found us a space ship"

"Gimme a hand!"

I demanded and after muttering something under his breath to which I responded with the annoyed parent combo I mastered all the years or parenting my mother, a raised eyebrow, a glare and an innocent smile. He huffed by got my hand to pull me back inside. We headed up to a screen on the console that was showing the city under us still holding hands.

"This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...

shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

There was this tone in his voice. Pride. As if he were proud the humans were doing all that for themselves. And he wasn't even human. I smiled and looked at him. I understood why, this sounded perfect and amazing.

"Can we go out and see?"

"Course we can but first there's a thing"

"A thing?"

"An important thing"

"In fact, thing one - we are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh!"

His attention was lost on the screen where a young girl was doing something. I smiled. Observers only? That coming from the man that only yesterday saved the earth? Somehow I find that hard to believe. I have a feeling that if he WERE an observer the earth would have died? Taken over by aliens? You name it a long time ago...

"That's interesting"

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die."

I turned to see the same screen he was watching. The little girl was seemingly waiting for someone. I felt my heart going out to her for some reason I didn't even knew

"That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold?"

I was still looking at the monitor when I stopped talking suddenly when I saw the Doctor next to the little girl talking to her but she suddenly took off. I smell trouble...

"Doctor?"

Me motioned to me to go over there through the monitor and I seeing as we had landed I ran to the doors and jumped out only to see the market. It was... normal. Like an everyday open market. I got out and it suddenly hit me.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds... of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries"

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

huh?

"What's wrong?"

"Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

I was trying to do that, to be naturally over observant girl that I am but I was too overwhelmed to do that

"Is it... the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look."

He took pity of my clueless face as U was trying to put everything together and started giving me bits of the answer

"Life on a giant starship, back to basics."

"Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps"

"But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state."

Apparently what he meant was the little girl from before crying. I didn't see what the big deal was but the truth is I had a strange feeling. Like I was being watched, monitored but it wasn't too strong.

"Children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that?"

He was right of course but that was a strange way to put it

"Are you a parent?"

I couldn't help asking, he was fast to change the point. However I seemed to get my mojo back for a moment and I caught up to his train of thought

"Hundreds of parents walking past and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means... they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere."

"Police state."

" Where'd she go? Deck 207,Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

It was my job to track the little girl and ask her Why are people scared of the things in the booths?" I agreed but I couldn't resist sniding

"So is this how it works Doctor? You never interfere with the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying or cracks in their walls?"

He gave me an innocent smile that was ruined by the flame and mirth in eyes and replied

"yes"

I shook my head at his antics and I moved to try and truck the girl but this time I couldn't shake the being watched feeling and I knew why, The Doctor had made me aware of the reason I had the feeling, the dudes in the boxes. I found my way to some underground construction site where I was ambushed by the same little girl. Since I am completely unable to fish anyone about anything I decided not to do it and got distracted by a hole. I got the girl talking that way while I was busy picking the hole lock the way Charlie showed me years ago. She was surprised I sound American, confused at why I was there, wondering if the Doctor is my boyfriend (too weird, first a 107 year old vampire and then 906 years old time lord?), got under the tent ignoring the her warnings (when did I ever listened to anyone's warnings anyway?) where a strange tentacle like claw thingy attacked the ancient flashlight I was holding but when I let a cry and crawled out but I was met by a bunch of black robed men and then I lost my consciousness.

MEANWHILE

The Doctor was exploring the rest of the floating underground where he was met by a masked, red cloaked figure who challenged him to tell her his experiment with the water. He was surprised but couldn't not respond to the challenge so in true Doctor fashion he told her everything he thought was revelevant. However he also couldn't resist to the mystery or her plea to help them. He accepted the help to go get his new friend the observant, fearless brunette and after making a mental note of this strange masked, red cloaked Liz 10.

BPOV

I woke up to a strange "voting cubicle" where I was supposed to be shown the history of the ship and vote for something. What struck me as strange was the fact it found me in the list of citizens. (Hello American, remember?, find me in Forks, not here). I had a good laugh being told I am 1.037 years old and for a moment I imagined Edward running into me when he was so annoyed by the idea of me turning and living for ever, I let a deep breath when it said that my marital status is unknown, apparently I do have the option for myself, the video guy told me I would be given a presentation of the ship since I wanted to know and I had a right to (take that Edward) but in the end I would have to make a choice: protest or forget. That got my attention.

"If you choose to protest, understand this. If just 1% of the population of this ship do likewise, the program will be discontinued, 'with consequences for you all. (so I'm not supposed to protest?) If you choose to accept the situation - and we hope that you will - then press the "forget" button. All the information I am about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the

safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here, then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls."

Yeah that good. Erase my memories? Can that even be done with my freakish brain? Then I saw a quick clip full of war images, and my hand flew on it's own and pressed the forget button. I was still looking at my hand blinking rapidly when a video message of me(?) telling me to find the Doctor and get him back to the TARDIS. To stop him for investigating any further. The fear and despair in my eyes got me moving. As the door opened the little girl and the Doctor was there looking at me sadly and asking me what I had done. But I remembered. The war scenes, the crying children, the message from me to me, I shook my head and the Doctor checked me and saw that I was supposed to have a brain but there was nothing there. I made a quick excuse saying that his screwdriver probably wasn't working. I couldn't tell him he wasn't the first to tell me that. Not when I felt those eyes on me. Not when the clip images were replaying every time I blinked.

I was still baffled at why my hand made the logical choice to forget, that led to a confession from the little girl that everyone chooses to forget, to why the Doctor looks human and as he replied 'he doesn't look human, I look Time Lord cause they were here first'. I asked if there are more time lords but the lie in his face and voice was obvious so I didn't push him for more. He pushed the protest button as I wanted to do. That moment I decided that when all this was over and he returned me home I'd asked him to take a longer route and tell him everything. I wanted to be honest for once in my life and I had the feeling that the Doctor wanted the same.

As the Doctor pushed the 'protest' button the room was suddenly up in fumes, the dude in the box turned the smiling face to one of absolute fury and the floor parted. I wanted to scream but the Doctor's excited face and my inner adventurer shut me up and I said "Wheeeee!" as we fell. WE landed in a pool of red meaty yucky smelly things. I wanted to puke. According to the Doctor we were in the heart of the ship at a dump full of feeding residue (yuck). But it was not a dump it was a ... tongue. yeah you heard me a tongue, I was finally eaten! I didn't see the humor at first, now I do. Come on it is funny if you think it...

Fortunately and since I'm not Pinocchio to be writing you Mr. Diary from some creature's belly we were ejected. As in thrown up, 'Not big on dignity' as the Doctor had put it. I woke up in a tunnel, stinking and covered in puke, about to be killed for good by the booth dudes, got saved by a red cloaked woman called Liz 10. I definitely liked her style. she put the Doctor in his place by complimenting and insulting him, my hair as well. She was the queen. She had no idea what was going on in her ship/country though. We saw one of the roots of the creature and the Doctor made the same declaration I did on the tape I saw earlier. 'We never should have come here'

She led us to her room and allowed us to clean up. I took a long shower making sure to shampoo my hair enough times to clean it up and my clothes got washed in record time in a laundry machine from the future. From the bathroom I could listen to the conversation of the Doctor and Liz 10 as he confronted her for a mask she used to go undercover and investigate her own kingdom. A bunch of black cloaked guys came in the room, told Liz she should vote, when she refused they turned their heads around like the little brat from the exorcist and proved to have a Smiler face on the other side, she was led to the heart of the ship and we followed (as in me, the Doctor and the little girl, Mandy) where we saw how the ship works. We saw a few kids and were told that all protesters were fed to the beast (yuck) but for some it wouldn't eat the children (my god _that_ would be too much), we saw the brain of the beast and the torture it was going through or the gas pedal as the Doctor mentioned. Someone was torturing the beast to make go faster? Like horses on a race. The Doctor pushed Liz to face her secrets and got the level of the beast's screams and cries louder and louder until everyone could hear them. it was heartbreaking. The Doctor run the show, telling Liz she's not 50 as she claimed, she was 300 years old, and that she was the one that got the beast to carry them. He turned on a video from Liz to Liz to show her what had happened, and then she had to vote. Every time she had made that decision she chose to forget, just like I did. I asked the Doctor why I would choose that when I had only seen images of war and the end of earth and he gave me once again the obvious choice. I didn't want him to have to choose between humans and aliens. I made the choice for him. And that was wrong, just like I had spent the entire summer trying to convince Edward I should be changed and he refused, he made the choice for me. And that was wrong.

"You don't ever decide what I need to know"

These words cut me deeply for one simple reason. I did what I had swore I would never do. What Edward and Alice did for me to me and I couldn't even use the excuse that I had pressed the 'forget' button. I remembered... Suddenly I wished I were home, 3 weeks ago. I wished I'd never gotten out of Newton's and seen this man. But wishes like that are never heard, right? So I stifled my tears and bit my tongue not to respond to his words

"You're only human"

Liz saved me from answering asking him what he was doing, and he replied he'd leave the whale brain dead so it wouldn't feel the pain. When I told him he'd be killing it he said he was faced with 3 choices: 1 - let the whale feel this pain for hundreds more years, 2 - kill everyone on this ship, 3 - murder the innocent whale as painlessly as possible. No matter what choice he made he'd have to find a new name because he'd step on his principles and bring death. I walked away and sat on the floor near Mandy when he went on a rampage on how no human had the right to tell him anything on that day. I averted my eyes when the children returned and Mandy run off to her friend and the beast allowed her to touch and pet it. My observational skills kicked in and I realized something. The last of the Star Whales wasn't imprisoned. It came willingly because it wanted to help the children. that is why it wouldn't eat them. In a rush i tried to stop the Doctor but he wouldn't listen so I grabbed Liz and pressed her hand on the 'advocate' button. The torture stopped, the whale screamed, the place shook like the worst earthquake. But then all stopped. At everyone's confused faces and the shocked exclamation that the ship is now going faster I explained what I saw.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind... you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

I said watching the Doctor straight in the eyes. After a few moments the Doctor slowly left and I went for a walk myself. I needed to calm down before I spoke to him again. I had decided I'd tell him everything and then I would ask him to take me home. He could leave then. I found him in front of a set of large windows looking out deep in thought. I took a deep breath and moved closer to him. I gave him Liz's mask as a peace offering but he didn't respond to my fake smile. He only reprimanded me for the choice I made.

"Bella, you could have killed everyone on this ship."

"You could have killed a Star Whale. "

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery ... and loneliness. And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react. "

"YOU couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?"

We were looking in the eyes and the Doctor understood the not -so-hidden message. We pulled me in his arms for a bone crushing hug. I wondered how many secrets he held inside... We left without saying goodbye, the Doctor said it was better that way, I didn't see why. Still don't actually. We were almost at the TARDIS door when a phone was ringing inside. Surprised I pulled at my cell that had not survived the visit in the whales tongue and the whole 'eject' situation and was yucky, ready for the trash. The ringing was coming from the built in phone in the TARDIS. I answered the phone and spoke to a person I always wished I could speak to but I never thought possible, you sitting down?, good, Winston Churchill. I know... We're on our way there now actually.

Well I figured it IS a time machine I can do one more trip and still be there tomorrow morning, can't I?


	5. Chapter 4: Victory of the Daleks?

Chapter 4: Victory of the Daleks?

I had asked the Doctor if we could take our time traveling to the World War 2. I needed to talk to him and judging by the hug he gave me on the ship he had something to get off his chest as well. We sat in a library of sorts and talked.

I spoke to him about my parents, school, the Cullens, Jake and the legends on his Rez and the letter he read on my desk. How living with Charlie was different than living with Renee and how different from all that the Cullens were, I felt so safe that I even told him about them being vampires. I told him about James, my silent (according to Edward) mind and how he used to make all my decisions for me. I still berated myself for making the decision for the Doctor instead of letting him make it on his own.

He was angry with me for it but as we spoke he understood why I did it (even though I'm not sure why I did it myself) and he spoke to me about his past. How his childhood was on his planet, Gallifrey, how he was told to look in the vortex when he was 8 and what he saw made him want to run away. How he used to travel in space and time with his granddaughter and left her on Earth at her request, how the years passed with him getting new companions to travel with and every time he was close to dying he would go under the same cheat I witnessed and becoming a new man every time. He told me of all the famous people he'd met and how sometimes he changed their lives and how his life changed as well. He told me about the war his planet had with other aliens and how he set up everyone to die, grabbed a TARDIS and run away. He met a human girl right after that got him out of his shell and made him happy again (especially when they met another alien and the good Doc went green with jealousy), then he lost her as she got trapped in a parallel universe, then he met up with the same alien man as before who was now a paradox as something went wrong and he became immortal, how he lost a hand (literally) in a sword fight and with the residue energy of a previous regeneration something that should never happen happened and he lost another companion (one he loved like the sister he never had and most importantly never wanted) who was forced to forget him and everything they lived in order to save her life and a new person was created. A Metacrisis Doctor who had his previous face and was now exiled in the same parallel universe as the companion, (I'm not sure he told me the truth but at least he opened up) and how he found out that the Time Lords on his planet had found a way to get out of the time wrap bubble the whole planet was and he and an old friend who ended up crazy put them back in with his friend giving his life.

"But if there is one person I know I will see again as he will have found out a way to leave Gallifrey is the Master"

He finished with a sad chuckle. He had decided to die for good. He was injured as he helped a human friend and said goodbye to all of his companions that he could find and had the courage to, and was ready to die. In the last minute though he got scared and got into the TARDIS which got him in Forks and the rest is history. I finished my hot chocolate and gave him another hug as he looked like he needed one. I retreated to take a shower and with his permission use the wardrobe and find something to wear and left him reminisce looking at the large photo album he had just shown me.

The TARDIS is a magnificent thing. As if it knew where I was going I opened a door and found myself in a huge wardrobe like in a big mall where clothes were neatly placed. I felt my jaw drop and imagined Alice for a moment running around crazily in order to find me the perfect outfit. What on earth do you wear when you go to the WW2? Jeans, that's for sure. I found a pair of blue skinny jeans I could wear with my boots and I was looking for something to wear on top of it when I saw a weird Arlequin costume next to an armor that looked as if it was straight of a Scobby Doo episode. I shook my head, why doesn't it seem strange he'd have something like this? In the end after a million of Micky Mouse tank tops and hoodies I found a nice simple orange mini dress to put over the jeans and I was done. I combed my hair with my fingers and I was done. I returned to the library to see the Doctor still browsing the photo album. I gathered my corsage and I asked him why it was that every time he spoke I heard two voices. One mechanical speaking English and one real more passionate speaking in a language I did not understand. He looked at me confused and then grabbed a machine that looked like the end of a vacuum cleaner and pushed it on my forehead. After a few moments he pulled it away and read it. He looked at me and said that I do have a close mind and it's because I trust the TARDIS that it's able to get in it and translate. Which is why Prisoner Zero got a glimpse but not good enough to copy Edward's image completely. I nodded as it made sense and then he got my cell phone, washed it (with soap and water, seriously) and we were set to go.

We materialized and the Doctor opened the door only to be faced with a few guns. He called me and introduced me to a short, bald, fat man with a cigar. Hmm he looks better in pictures I thought, but knew better than to tell it out loud. I am nice after all and polite. I watched them in a macho word war as Churchill wanted the TARDIS key and the Doctor refused it. He walked in front of us to lead us somewhere and I couldn't believe my luck. It was amazing, well small, smelly and untidy but still it was something out of a dream. I was jumpy living the dream I had ever since we worked in WW2 in school back in Phoenix. We were led in a balcony were we were introduced to the head of the 'ironsides project' whatever that was. The view was awful. Broken buildings, zeppelins in the sky, a formation of Nazi planes coming to us. However a gun that we didn't see at first saved the day and hit all of the planes. The Doctor was freaked out and angry at the same moment repeating that what we just saw isn't human technology and it never was. He demanded to see the weapon and Churchill was quick to show off his toy. A thing that looked like a garbage can with a telescope stuck on the lid, a toilet flush cleaner for one hand and a stick for the other appeared. It didn't look scary but it did look out of place, like a badly made snowman in July. It said in a strange metallic voice that it was a soldier and it could help the allied cause in any way it could but the Doctor was appalled. Frankly he looked like he would lose it any minute now. I kept shooting glances down at Churchill but he looked awfully pleased with the ironside and the Doctor looked ready to pop a vein. He run and I followed at the basement where the office of the man that claimed to have made them was.

"They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!"

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests photographs. He invented them!"

"Invented them? Oh, no, no, no!"

"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago."

"He didn't invent them! They're alien."

"Alien?"

I piped in. As they both ignored me I kept my mouth shut seeing as I was out of my element here. Plus my attention was drawn to a man outside the office that kept shooting glances in and I was sure I had seen him before but couldn't place it.

"And totally hostile!"

"Precisely. They will win me the war!"

"Why won't you listen? Why call me in if you won't listen to me?"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes! Right! So destroy them! Exterminate them!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

"I am imagining. Bella, tell him."

I turned my attention to him

"Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks!"

"What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that! Bella... Tell me you remember the Daleks."

"Nope, sorry."

"That's not possible."

He left me in the hallway and got in a war room. I shook my head and followed them but not before checking to see the man following us all in a distance making sure he wasn't seen.

The Doctor looked sullen upset and I was trying to think of something to do. I couldn't exactly go up to the Dalek in the room and ask it if it was an alien and had hostile purposes. I may be blunt sometimes but that's too out of me. Besides when did Daleks invade my world? Were was I? I have to admit thought that those things never denied their name being Daleks. Actually every time the Doctor called their name out loud the one closest to him would snap its eye straight on him, and that is strange.

I saw the man ducking out of the room and I went to the Doctor to ask who that man was but he sidetracked me with a question to how hate looks. He was obsessed with those Daleks that he didn't see clearly. Why though? Yes he said that they are his oldest and deadliest enemy, I get that. He ran off to Bracewell's office and once again I run after him only to change my mind when I saw that man sneaking glances. I wanted to talk to him and ask what the heck was going on but I had a feeling the Doctor would lead us to trouble so I run after him. He was in Bracewell's office questioning him about the Daleks and his muse in creating them. As one of the Daleks kept riling him with tea I saw the Doctor's eye starting to glint and I got up. He threw down the platter the Dalek was holding and opened his mouth.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?"

"To win the war."

"Really? Which war?"

"I do not understand."

"This war? Against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand. I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah? OK. OK, soldier, defend yourself!"

"Doctor, what the devil...?"

"You do not require tea?"

"Stop it! Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, please, these machines are precious."

"Come on! Fight back! You want to, don't you?"

I jumped in front of him and grabbed the huge wrench he had in his hands and enveloped him in a hug placing myself between him and the Dalek. I told Churchill we'd be back and I guided him outside to sit on a bench until he calmed down. He was enraged and for the first time that day he named the aliens that wanted to invade his planet. The aliens that caused him to lose his friend when she got trapped in the parallel universe, the aliens that caused him to lose his other friend as she lost her memories to keep her life, his grand enemy.

As he spoke I remembered where I had seen the man inside. The Doctor's photo album! One of his friends, if I'm not mistaken the one that one that became immortal. I told Doctor to calm down and stay away of these Daleks and I'd be right back. I went inside straight into the man, grabbed his hand and got him in an empty room.

"You're one of the Doctor's friends aren't you?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Too much information."

"Tell me which one is he first."

"11"

"I wonder how 10 looks."

"Back to the point."

"It's about these Daleks."

"I know that, why are they like this?"

"I don't know, my guess is they want something from the Doctor."

"And I have to stop him from giving it? Why can't you talk to him?"

"It's too soon, I need to wait till I find the right version of him."

"Yeah he told me. Okay then, I'm gonna go."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nope."

"Your phone number."

"Find yourself in 2010 and I'll give it to you then."

"Will you at least tell me your last name?"

"Don't you think there is a better time and a place for this?"

"You only live once."

"Says the unable to die man."

I turned to walk away but with a smirk I threw over my shoulder

"It's Swan"

And I run to the cabinet rooms hoping to find the Doctor somewhere in there. Unfortunately I was right; he was in there, standing in front of the Daleks saying something about a testimony. The Daleks had surrounded him and were reviewing a testimony that was played out loud, it was his words to me from before in the garden:

"I am the Doctor and those are the Daleks."

They were transmitting it somewhere and I had the sinking feeling that that was Captain Jack was talking about. The thing that the Daleks wanted from he Doctors and I had to stop him from giving it, apparently I just failed. The Dalek said that the testimony wasn't accepted and was advancing him. Churchill called a few marines in but the Dalek simply hit them repeating how the testimony wasn't accepted. Bracewell insisted that he created the Ironsides but one of them hit him in the hand destroying it and showing the wires under his skin saying they created him. They disappeared from the room then and I moved closer to the Doctor. He mumbled something close to "I was their plan" and ran straight to the TARDIS. Feeling as if I were in a carousel I ran after him. He insisted I stayed back because it's dangerous to be with him. I told him he's insane and that I was in, that wasn't only when it's fun but also when it's dangerous, I pushed him inside the TARDIS and got in myself. He located the Dalek ship and set course for it. we landed there (you can actually get used to the earthquake feeling as it lands and starts to leave a place) and he asked for that 'cuppa' now. The Daleks were set to exterminate him as his testimony wasn't accepted. My guess is that they wanted him to lose it and identify them, why though? After that everything was a blur.

The Doctor and the Daleks in a word fight as the Daleks wanted to kill us but the Doctor used a jelly cookie to fool them that he'd blow the TARDIS up killing them in the process, how it's the last Dalek ship that survived their last meeting and how it was beaten up and dying, how it held the last progenitor (a Dalek baby machine from what I understood). They built Bracewell because the progenitor wouldn't recognize them and they needed a testimony that they are Daleks. The Doctor's testimony. The same testimony that wasn't accepted. One of the Daleks did something and lit all the lights in London setting a very nice trap. Either the Doctor would recognize them as Daleks or the Germans would see the lights and attack the British. (Oh this is gonna get ugly). The Dalek gave the Doctor a choice to leave them alone and they'd leave as extinction wasn't a choice but he didn't take it saying he wouldn't let them get away again. However that was good enough as a testimony and the progenitor unlocked to show the 'ressurection of the master race'(Dalek words not mine) showing 5 brightly colored Daleks. Mustard color, red, white, blue and lime. (Frankly they looked like a TV show of my childhood).

NO POV

On Earth in Bracewell's office, Captain Jack Harkness went to see him and got him into thinking; if he's Dalek technology then he knows the same as the Dalek. So they launched some of the Dalek missiles to the Dalek ship. They fired the missiles as the Doctor and Bella made a run to the TARDIS. They took the Dalek ship shields down so that the missiles would manage to hit it, and they did. London was once again under darkness. Of course the Daleks had a backup plan. A bomb was hidden in Bracewell and the Doctor had to make a choice: Earth or Daleks. Bella got an idea then, get Bracewell in a ship, get the Dalek missiles to hit the Dalek ship and if Bracewell goes off he'd be in space not the Earth. Since it was so crazy it might even work they did it: They told Churchill not to stop the attack, sent Bracewell in a big ship (the TARDIS would have to fit in), they set course for Bracewell's ship as soon as the next missile struck the Dalek ship. The Daleks saw the plan and tried to make a run for it but failed and their ship went up in flames. The TARDIS landed in Bracewell's ship where the Doctor punched the man, informed him he had a bomb in him and since he had no idea how to deactivate him so he got him talking about his human memories. Luckily that worked and with 1 stone 3 birds were killed. Daleks were destroyed (for how long this time?), Bracewell was deactivated and could live a normal human life and, last but not least, he didn't see Captain Jack Harkness in person.

It was an achievement and the Doctor knew it. As he and Bella got in the TARDIS to leave, Bella winked to Captain Jack and after exchanging a smile and they were off to something new.


	6. Chapter 5: I miss you dad

Chapter 5: I miss you Dad

As we got in the TARDIS to chase new troubles I put my foot down. I wanted to see Charlie so as the Doctor started talking god knows what about I stopped him and told him we wouldn't be going to see an emerald river in a planet I couldn't even pronounce. His face fell and his eyes were so wide I had to re-think my words.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll take you back now"

"Not for ever silly. I need clothes and to see my dad."

"Really?"

"Really"

His face changed from sad and sullen to one of great joy as a huge smile broke free. He danced of to the control panel, pulled and pushed a few things, the TARDIS shook like we were in the middle of an earthquake and then with its characteristic sound we were parked in the woods behind my house. I got out seeing that it was morning and that the cruiser wasn't parked at the house.

"Wait, what day and time are we?"

The Doctor checked my watch and told me we were on the next day after we left and that I had less than 10 minutes to go to school. Otherwise Charlie would get a very annoying phone call at work saying I missed the day. I swore under my breath, told the Doctor not to leave without me (and to make sure he wouldn't I snatched the TARDIS key) and wait in my house, ran upstairs and got my bag and without changing clothes jumped in my truck.

I parked the truck, put on my best fake smile, (seriously after the last two days the thought of sitting at school listening to teachers talk is not really a thrill) and walked over to meet my friends. I saw that Angela and Ben were with Mike who watched me carefully, presumably to make sure I am me and safe from the last time he'd seen me.

"Hey guys."

I told them smiling and sent a quick wink in Mike's direction. We all turned and started walking towards the school.

"You look great, Bella," Mike said, somewhat surprised.

I turned to him, a genuine smile replacing the fake one.

"Thanks! I tried some homeopathic post time traveling remedies."

"Yeah?" He asked, curiously. "Like what?"

"Oh, I couldn't reveal my secrets. They might get into the wrong hands."

"I see." He said lightly. "Well, I'll let it go for now. But the next time I need help after a time traveling you'd better tell me what to do. After all, you owe me one, remember?"

I punched his shoulder playfully. Mike was always good at making me laugh. Before our first class started Angela pulled me aside to ask me if I was really all right. Let's not forget that I am supposed to have been missing for three weeks and that I found out my boyfriend left me and moved away. I'm peachy! So I told her that I was as all right as I could be under the circumstances. She gave me a quick hug and left for her seat. I had to admit I liked Angela's reaction. Thanks to me spending time with Edward and the whole Cullen family I had pushed all my human friends away. I don't know how I would keep my human friendships since I was traveling with the Doctor but like he said 'we are time traveling. We can come back at any moment maybe seconds after leaving.

However I was still confused about the wolves threatening the Cullens, Alice's so called vision about me and Mike and them leaving, not to mention my trips with the Doctor that I was too distracted and even decided to skip lunch. Frankly I wasn't in the mood for Jessica's blabbering and Lauren's little snide remarks that I actually decided to skip lunch. I was starving, not having eaten anything actually since my last moment on Earth, but if I went to the cafeteria to get food I would have no good reason to leave again. I decided that hunger pains were preferable to facing all of my table mates, so I found an empty classroom and sat down, resting my arms and head on the desk top. A few minutes later I heard the door open and I looked up to see Mike entering the room.

"Hiding out from us?"

He asked cautiously. I gave him a half-smile, but I knew he could see the guilt on my face.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said, placing a tray with a turkey sandwich, a banana and a chocolate milk carton in front of me. He cracked a goofy grin, which disappeared almost immediately as he asked he I wanted to be alone. I started eating as I shook my head and motioned him to join me. He smiled and sat next to me. We started talking about my absence. Or actually non absence as only I had recollection of it and Mike knew I'd be gone but saw me at school at the next day. This is confusing...

We talked about our respective days then. I told him about the whale with the spaceship with the city on its back and WWII and he told me about his parents grilling him about our missing weeks. Thankfully no one seemed to remember Prisoner Zero either. Jessica had him as her personal king now and was following him around like a loyal puppy and it was annoying him. I laughed about it while remembering how I had called him 'golden retriever' last year and felt bad about it. After a while silence fell between us and we just sat there eating.

The bell rang and we both looked up, startled. We smiled and gathered up our stuff to head out to our next class. I tried to concentrate on school for the rest of the afternoon, but my thoughts were constantly occupied with the Doctor and what he was doing now. I really hoped he hadn't done anything strange or bad.

As the school ended I jumped in the truck to go home as I wasn't working that day. I drove as fast as the truck would allow and got home in almost record time. I unlocked the front door and walked in gingerly almost afraid of what I might find. The ground floor was empty and almost hesitantly I went upstairs. I found the Doctor sprawled in my bed reading my diary. Figures...

"Interesting reading?"

"Oh yes. So you had a crush on you neighbors dad? Always went for older men huh?"

"gimme that!"

I said blushing and grabbed my diary out of his grasp and put it in my school bag. I got a duffel bag and packed some clothes to last me at least a week, my phone charger, my diary, and the laptop mom had sent me for my birthday. I put the bag on my bed and smiling I drugged the Doctor downstairs and to my truck and then to the supermarket. He insisted on reading my diary, he'd face consequences. Shopping! We went to the supermarket and he was ready to make me regret it. However my practice with Renee came in handy and I knew that under his angry/bored expression he enjoyed being domestic. We finished quickly as I knew what I wanted and I had to make Charlie a nice filling dinner to make up for my time away (even if he didn't know it). When we returned home I set up to make three different dishes that were easy to cook and lasted long in the fridge. The Doctor was ok with being my sous chef and I enjoyed the role reversal. Usually he was the one telling me what to do and now it was my turn. I refrained from telling him about Captain Jack and our talk in the War Cabinet rooms as he had told me it would be better to keep it between us.

Charlie came home with a visitor that night. An American agent that pulled higher rank than dad and wanted to open his new agency in Forks.

Any guesses?

I'm not that evil to leave it here, but I did consider it...

Dad came home with a visitor that night. An American agent that pulled higher rank than dad and wanted to open his new agency in Forks. He was tall, brunette and immediately winked at me as he saw me emerging from the kitchen with the Doctor in tow. I chuckled under my breath and shook hands with him as I had _never_ seen him before. The Doctor copied me but he was clearly confused and surprised. We all sat for dinner sneaking glances to the other tablemates' while making polite and pointless conversation. By the way I'm so glad I talked dad into updating our house furniture a little over the summer, otherwise we'd be out of chairs and I'd sit on someone's lap on dinner. I chuckled under my breath at the mental image.

Dad said that the visitor bought the Cullen mansion and would set up his headquarters there and he was in town today to inspect the place. The Doctor nodded although it was obvious he wanted to put his two cents in but a quick kick and a swift of my eyes to Charlie stopped him. After dinner dad went straight to bed as he was tired, I told him I had homework and I'd see our guests off. The two aliens and me went to the living room were captain Jack proceeded to tell us (well me mostly) about his life on his planet, how he got a job at the Time Agency, how he left it, met the Doctor, how he became immortal, (well he can die, he just doesn't stay dead for long), how the Doctor left him in the past, he glossed over his life after that (I suspect it was because he didn't want to give spoilers on things we weren't supposed to know yet, worked at Torchwood and eventually became the leader, how he lost his previous team and left for a trip in space and now he's here as the rift passes right on top of Forks. He knew about the crack the Doctor fixed two days ago and since he seemed to know more than he was saying I didn't press him more. I simply gave him Mike's phone number as he was the only person in Forks that knew what was going on between me and the Doctor, as well as mine to keep in touch.

The three of us devised the outline of a plan to keep an eye on things. I'd travel with the Doctor and talk with Jack and the Doctor would make sure to bring me home at the first sign of problem. Doctor and I left with my bag for a new adventure and Captain Jack returned to his motel room but not before the Doctor reminded him it's a small town and a "flexible" dancer like him would have a problem keeping himself out of the gossip mill.

I don't even want to know what that was all about...


	7. Chapter 6: Time of angels

Chapter 6: The time of angels

The Doctor was feeling restless and took me to a museum!

Of course we didn't get a tour guide or even look at the exhibits at our own time but he ran in front of me commenting on every single thing and I ran after him. I may love museums but I still like to look at the exhibits, why go otherwise?

Suddenly he stopped yapping about how this is the world's greatest museum, yada yada yada and stopped at a glass case with a really old looking box in. 'A Home Box' as he said.

"A Home Box."

"What's a Home Box?"

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes."

"Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data"

"So?"

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan."

"The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods."

"What does it say?"

"Hello, sweetie."

I raised an eyebrow. Hello sweetie? I shook my head, Oh boy ...

Suddenly an alarm went off, I knew something was wrong when we simply landed in the museum instead of buying tickets. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we run back to the TARDIS just as the guards were gonna use us to target practice. I closed the doors behind as the Doctor starting tuning and turning the console to attach some wires to the box he just stole, stole? I wasn't looking at him for one second and he stole something?

I went up to him and he had hotwired it and was baout to overrule the security protocalls and play it. The screen came to life showing a woman in her early to mid 40's in a black dress with a gun. She had apparently broken into a vault (I'll take a wild guess and say she's the one that sent us the message on the box. Why didn't she call?) She looked at her watch, gave the coordinates and bam the Doctor opened the door and we had a new passenger! One that was laying on the Doctor on the floor. Do I have to talk to him abut the birds and the bees?

the Doctor and she run to the console and set a course on following the ship she just ejected herself from and I simply did my best to stay upright while watching them. They definitely know each other. I held my chuckle as I watched her put him ih his place nice and simply and he sat down sulking. I'm definitely asking her how to fly the TARDIS, she's better at it.

They started arguing on whether we parked or not, the weather... God they sound like Charlie and Renee right after the divorce... Wait? Did the good Doctor have a wife? Even so, I hate being ignored!

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?"

"Oh I had lessons from the very best"

"uh yeah" the Doctor chimed in

"It's a shame you were busy that day."

I held my chuckle in his hurt expression. As she got out of the TARDIS I turned to the Doctor and asked about her, who she is and how she did the museum thing. He gave me a vague somewhat of an answer and set course to leave her there and go someplace else as if the TARDIS were a cosmic taxi! In the end I got him into staying since it's a planet and he promised me a planet when we left earth. Thankfully I had changed out in clean clothes than belonged to me so I grabbed him hand and stormed out of the TARDIS.

We found ourselves in front of a wreck. The Doctor said that it was the ship she jumped out of and she called someone to meet her there. Then she pulled out a diary and started going through it. The Doctor said it her past but his future so he didn't want to see it. There is something about that woman that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up though. Thankfully he introduced us, she was the professor River Song. I'm not even gonna ask who named her and how high in Demerol they were when she was named.

As I was about to ask him why he trusted her seeing he didn't know her four men appeared in army clothes. She introduced him to the Doctor.

"Father Octavian. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command."

Clerics? Weeping Angels? What the heck is going on here?

As if I weren't even there he and father Octavian walked up to the ship and discussed how they'd get in and what they were there to do. Finally as father Octavian left he turned to me and reprimanded me for being there and not in the TARDIS 'where it's safe', please. After everything I've been through in the past year an angel is not gonna hurt me. I didn't want to be mean though so playfully with a fake smile on I asked him if he were Mr. Grumpy today. His answer was that

"A Weeping Angel, Bella, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life

form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face, do something clever which I haven't thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

Why did you ask me to come along if you're gonna push me to the side every time we face something?

"Is River Song your wife?"

She's from his future, talks as if she owns him and completely ignored me. I tried to relax him asking him that but it didn't work. He's definitely mr. Grumpy instead of Papa-strumf.

River called the Doctor and father Octavian from inside the ship and I chose to ignore the 'here boys' that was hanging in the end of her speech. We went inside and seeing the inside of the ship I regretted wearing my cowboy boots. I really should have put on my sneakers.

We watched a 4 second video of a statue hiding it's face. As if I were a child River said that the weeping angels are only statues when you see them and can only move if they're unseen. The three of them rushed out talking and I stayed inside feeling completely useless. I thought about calling mike just to cover my boredom and see what was going on home but as I was abut to pull my phone from my pocket the video changed. The angel uncovered its face. It still had its back on the screen but it had moved. How was that even possible? The video wasn't live feed, it was recorded. I took my eyes off it to put my phone back in my pocket and when I looked up the angel was looking at me now. It turned and looked at the screen actually not me. How could it know I was here? I looked at the time on the corner of the screen just to make sure it was still the same four seconds but when I looked up again the angel moved closer. I took the remote control and shut the video off but it turned itself on again. and again. and again. Telling myself that it was a recording and it couldn't move I tried unplugging the video but it was too tightly screwed. As I looked up the angel was much closer. I could only see its face and upper torso now. Everything inside me screamed at me to get the Doctor and I did just that. Only the door was locked. Who locked me inside? The angel now wore an angry expression. Listening to my gut not to stop looking at the angel I called for the Doctor. I blinked and the angel was in the room with me. I called louder for the Doctor.

"Bella!"

"Doctor!"

"Are you all right? What's happening?"

"it's coming out of the television. The Angel is here."

"Don't take your eyes off it!"

What do you think I've been doing?

"It can't move if you're looking. Don't even blink, Bella!"

"Help me!"

"Bella! Can you turn it off? The screen, can you turn it off?"

"I tried."

"Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel. Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink."

"I'm not blinking!"

Have you ever tried not blinking?

"It just keeps switching back on!"

"Yeah, it's the Angel."

"But it's just a recording."

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel."

"Doctor! What's it gonna do to me?"

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!"

"Just tell me. Just tell me. Tell me!"

"Bella, not the eyes. Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes."

"Why?"

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there."

"No, about images, what did you say about images?"

"Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel."

Really? That when it hit me. The recording was only 4 seconds long and on repeat. so technically if I freeze it on the blip between it repeats it's gonna stop. so I did just that. And it worked! The angel was sent back in its room and the Doctor and River were able to come inside. They made sure to stop the signal this time and determining the angel was no longer dormant both ran back out to father Octavian as he and his clerics broke through the space ship after the Doctor told River to hug me because he was busy. Having my eyes wide open for all those minutes without blinking made me feel as if I had something in my eye. Oh well it will pass I told myself and followed them outside.

They were in the maze of the spaceship and the clerics were about to check a lot of stone statues if they were the lost angel. How fun! As I followed the Doctor i saw father Octavian grabbing River's arm and asking her if the Doctor knew who and what she was. her answer was no because it's too early in his life stream and she has no intention of going back to prison. I filed it for further thought and ran up to the Doctor. I had a bad feeling and promised to myself I would let him get hurt on my watch.

I stopped to rub my eye and River caught up with me asking me if i were alright. i straightened up and said I was fine. I asked her about this maze all the while I was thinking about her quick convo with the priest outside. She took my arm and before I had time to pull it back she injected me with a viro-stabiliser.

"Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

My James scar glowed faintly in the fake light the Doctor had lit and at her surprised expression I smiled sweetly. I pulled my arm back and bit back the question of who she is. My experience with Edward had shown me that if you're gonna confront someone, do it after you have all the facts. Not before.

In order to distract her I asked her if she's gonna be his wife, she gave me a few vague answers but in the end admitted I'm good. Once again I felt as if she's my soon-to-be vile step mother who was nice to me in my face and plotted something on my back. I made a mental note to ask captain Jack about her when I saw him again. That she is in the Doctors future doesn't mean she's not in my present.

We moved up a few stages of the maze in the same spirit. River placing some concern, the Doctor yapping about the Aplans and their two heads, Virginia Wolfe, insulting the priests. In my defense I didn't fall once but I kept rubbing my eye ending up scratching my nose once. I really need to file my nails when we have some down time.

Until of course both he and River realized that the Aplans have two heads. These statues only have one. We all blinked our torches and it was now obvious. The statues were angels without wings. As we were moving forward they were following us trapping us in a corner.

the Doctor started conversing with one of the priests that were behind us and soon found out that the priest was no longer a priest An angel had taken over his body and was now after us. Suddenly I felt my body come to a hilt. at first I thought it was because I wanted to wait on the Doctor but then I realized I couldn't move. My left hand had turned into stone and was griping at the railing.

the Doctor tried to take my mind off it saying it was in my head and if I could persuade myself that my hand was not made of stone it'd work. When it didn't work he exclaimed he was staying with me then and let the angels kill us both. At my reply that he won't die and has a future with River to live he said that time can be re-written and doesn't work like that. Alice's voice rang in my head then 'the future is not set in stone' when I had asked if she had seen me coming. Truthfully that was enough motivation. Not only wouldn't I ever become a vampire now it seemed I'd be turning into a weeping angel. A freaking statue with only mission in 'life' to destroy others. Just peachy!

We were in a banter war about whether he should stay with me and let everyone else get killed by the angels or if he should leave me alone as it was lesser cost when he apologized and bit me left hand. Ouch! That hurt!

"You bit me!"

"Yep and you're alive."

"I've got a mark! Look at my hand!"

"Yeah, and you're alive, did I mention?"

"Jeez, your teeth! Have you got space teeth?"

"Alive. All I'm saying."

We both took of running to the others as I made another mental note to find if his teeth would turn me to a Time Lord. What? With my luck everything is possible!

We were on the highest level and the angels were closing in on us on every direction. According to River this was the time when he had a good idea; according to the glint in his eye he did have a really good idea.

«Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake! Oh, big mistake. Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap. Me!"

'Wow, he's definitely full of himself & I wonder what the bullies on Gallifrey did to him' was my last thought as he shot at the energy ball thing on the ceiling that gave us light and out of instinct we all jumped as small particles of that ball exploded around us

to be continued


	8. Chapter 7: Flesh and Stone

Chapter 7: Flesh and stone

Of course if you tell me to jump I will jump but I will also fall. Yes I did fall on my knees, good thing I did put the skirt I wanted, I'd have 2 bleeding knees right now.

I got up and looked around. We were standing on a platform of sorts with lights on the floor but as I looked up I realized we were standing on the ceiling of the maze we were before. I gulped and expected myself to feel sick or fall back down at any moment. With a small voice I asked the doctor why were on ceiling and how we got here, there you know what I mean. He gave me a very teacher like smile and said

"The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on? The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are!"

Ok that makes sense. The doctor opened a bay like window leading to a corridor and jumped in. He was followed by the clerks and then me and River. We got trapped in that corridor waiting our deaths but thankfully both he and River knew what they were doing so I joined the clerks in their 'look at the angels' mission. The doctor was busying himself in trying to save us and the bishop cornered River. He told her he may be taking her word about the doctor but that's only because she's the only one who can manage the doctor. However that will only work as long as the doctor doesn't know who she really is. That's the second time he tells her that. Who is she? We all rushed to the next corridor and the next ending up in the control room. Huh it looks like the control room of enterprise! Should I look for captain Kirk and doctor Spock? Focus Bella!

We had less than five minutes to live when the doctor remembered that in a big ship like this the pilot and crew would need to breathe, so he opened a large slide door revealing a forest. Or an oxygen factory as River piped in. According to the doctor I kept counting down from ten every minute but I have no recollection of that. So saying it out loud that is, I heard it in my head but it wasn't my voice.

Another mental note, how can I shut my brain completely? So far it stops supernatural creatures from accessing it but allows aliens?

"But trees! On a space ship?"

"Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs... Trees plus technology. Branches become cables. Become sensors on the hull. a forest sucking in starlight. Breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Bella Swan?"

I could only nod amazed as the number seven came from my lips. The doctor came to me as both he and River were looking at me as if I had grown a third eye. I was saved from their scrutiny by angel bob as he contacted the doctor in that messenger like device they all had. Angel Bob said they were in my eye and as I replied that I was fine the word that came out was five. Then he and angel bob were at it again and we all noticed a nice glowing crack on the wall behind us. Oh oh, I know that crack... Only this one is glowing the one in my bedroom that allowed Prisoner Zero to escape in my room was not glowing.

As the doctor stayed back to inspect the crack the bishop and the clerks grabbed me and River and we took off in the forest. I was feeling strange and River noticed. It was as if I weren't in control of my body. This time when I counted four I was very much aware I was doing it. a strange headache was forming in the back of my head and I needed to lie down. So I did, I sat on a large rock and laid down in a fetal position. River pulled something and tied it around my right arm. The doctor appeared then and looked at the reading.

"So. what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. you're fine."

"Everything, you're dying."

"Doctor!"

"Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right. Bella! Bella. What's the matter with Isabella? Something's in her eye. What does that mean?"

"Doctor"

"Busy."

"Scared!"

"Course, you're scared, you're dying, shut up!"

"OK, let him think."

"She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long... Come on, come on, wakey wakey She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. and. and..."

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." I murmured.

"A living image in a human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't blink. and that's what they want, cos if our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind."

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!"

The realization of that hit me. I was going to die. It wasn't just like James though, there was nothing I could do now, not fight it, not stall it for someone to save me. I would just... die.

"Please just shut up, I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?"

"To make her afraid, sir."

"OK. but why. what for?"

"For fun, sir"

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!"

"Inside your head, in the vision centre of your brain there's an Angel. It's

Like there's a virtual screen inside your mind. And the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Then what do I do?"

"If it was a real screen we'd pull the plug. but we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!"

"Then what? Quickly!"

"We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel."

"Doctor, she's got seconds."

"how would you starve your lungs?"

"I'd stop breathing."

"Bella, close your eyes!"

"No, no, I don't want to."

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!"

I took a deep breath and did it. I closed my eyes. I heard River saying I was normalizing. I wanted to open my eyes but the doctor said I used up my countdown and unless I wanted to die I wouldn't be opening my eyes any time soon. I was so tired and unable to move, seriously I fall down a lot with my eyes open there is no way I am moving with my eyes closed. It's so strange not having eye sight. I was doing it for less than a minute and already the sounds around me were a lot louder, every step of the people around me was loud like a gunshot. The doctor told the clerics to watch after me as he and River would go find another part of the ship, destroy the angels and hopefully save me but the bishop wasn't too keen on leaving River alone. That's right, she has a secret and he knows it. Maybe I'll find out more now. After a few stupid excuses the clerics moved away and the doctor came to sit next to me. I asked him to take me with but he was sure it'd be better for me if I stayed here. with a 'later' and a pat to my head as if I were a puppy he was off and I stayed there sitting on a rock with my eyes closed trying to convince myself everything would be alright.

I was getting restless, biting my lower lip and playing with my fingers when I felt the doctor covering my hands with his own.

"Bella. You need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."

"But you don't always tell me the truth."

"If I always told you the truth. I wouldn't need you to trust me."

"Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?"

"I don't know yet,but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you

when we first met?"

"What did you tell me?"

"No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember."

And then he was gone. Remember what? They all left and left me alone. I needed to talk to someone and these clerks wore zippers on their mouths saying only a few words at times. For just a moment I wished I were speaking to someone who knows me. Maybe I could call mike? his cell number is preprogrammed in my cell and the doctor said he did something to my cell and it could call anyone at anytime. But what would I tell mike? did I really want him to worry about me when there was nothing he could do? Yeah didn't think so.

My eyes were still closed and the clerks told me the angels were ripping apart the trees and killing the lights. Great! Suddenly I felt a bright light in front of me. It made it harder to keep my eyes closed but I turned to it like a sunflower turns to face the sun. Suddenly I was told the angels were gone and two of the clerks went to inspect the bright light. I needed to see it and told the clerics to point me at it, by the way would it kill them to call me Bella? This ma'am thing annoys me to no end. I opened my eyes and saw that the shape of the light was the same as the crack in my wall on my birthday. It was following me. I ignored the cleric when he told me to close my eyes and he did himself. As the cleric next to me sent a man named Marko to check the light I realized he forgot about the other two he sent to check the light. Crispin and Phillip. Not only he forgot he sent them to the light, he forgot them. Period. As we talked more he forgot about Marco as well. Great, just great. Then he decided he would go to the light. Seriously the expression 'go towards the light' makes you want to go to the light instead or run the opposite direction? Well it does to me but that's not the point. I'm not normal. He gave me his communicator and went to it leaving me alone. a few moments later the clerk stopped talking to me and deciding I would not die like this I pulled m phone out and pressed 5.

"Hello"

"Hi Jack"

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"You sound as if you've been crying"

"I just ... I needed to ask you something"

"What is it? My body?"

I chuckled

"thanks, but no thanks. If.. Just in case something happens to me will you look after my dad? he doesn't know where I am and what I'm doing so..."

"Ok but what is it? Why do you think you're going to die?"

"I have an angel in my mind and if I open my eyes it will take over my body and kill me. Clear enough for you?"

"No it won't the doctor always finds a solution."

"Can I remind you that he left you to die and the only reason you're alive is because his companion unknowingly brought you back to life?"

"Fair enough"

"Oh and jack?

"Yeah"

"See what you can find on a woman named River Song. She appeared out of nowhere today and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. I have a bad feeling about her"

"Will do pretty girl. And don't worry, the doctor will figure something out and I promise you I will be you personal slave when you come to see me"

Gross. I did chuckle though

"bye jack"

"talk to you later Bella"

I hung up the phone feeling more at peace. I wasn't ready to die but if I did I now knew that charlie would get some closure. I laid back on the rock feeling the warmth of the light when the communicator the clerik gave me beeped. I sat up and answered it. It was the doctor. he sounded strange and didn't think it was strange the clercs left me alone to go into the light. he was sorry he left me alone in the woods. he told me I had to go to him and River on the other end of the forest. I reminded him I had my closed but he simply told me to get on my feet and follow the sound of his sonic screwdriver through my communicator. Was he a drill sergeant in his past life? Regeneration? Whatever.

"You have to start moving now Bella There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it."

"But the Angels. They're everywhere."

"I'm sorry. I really am. But the Angels can only kill you."

"What does the Time Energy do?"

"Just keep moving!"

" Tell me!"

"If the Time Energy catches up with you. you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now. Keep your eyes shut and keep moving!"

"fine, but if I fall down, which I do, a lot, I will come back and haunt you till the end of time"

Was my completely childish answer and then I started moving. Baby steps, just one foot in front of the other and doing my best not to make a face plant. The doctor sent a proximity detector to my communicator that beeped when I came close to something. if I were lucky it would be a tree otherwise an angel. With the help of the proximity detector, the sound of the screwdriver showing me the way and the doctor trying to keep me calm I was able to walk with my eyes closed. I was surrounded by angels at one point but I managed to move past them... until I tripped and fell on the ground.

I was on my knees on the ground, touching around trying to find the communicator and all the while I heard the strange noise the angels did when they moved. The noise was louder behind me and stupidly I turned to the noise when I felt as if I were ripped apart at the seams and put back together and two arms hugged me. They weren't ice cold or stony so it's safe to assume it wasn't a vampire or an angel so I hugged back.

"Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor's here. I teleported you."

I heard River tell me and I relaxed. Ok so I was safe. Safe until the angels closed in on the ship and demanded the doctor throws himself in the crack in hopes of it closing. River was quick to admit she's a complicated event in time/space herself. However the doctor killed the gravity and after taking a grip all of us I felt the gravity changing. The floor was behind me now instead of under my feet and we were hanging for dear life. I'm so glad my stomach is empty. I don't think it could handle all these gravity changes. Seriously I feel like the clothes do in the washing machine!

The bright light stopped and so did the gravity changes. After that we fell on our knees and slowly climbed out of the ship and walked till we were near the TARDIS. It's silly and even though the doctor told me I could open my eyes since the angels all fell in the time field thus ceasing to exist and never had in the first place I was still weary. I still remember everything because now I am a time traveler and it changes the way I see the universe, forever. As for the crack it's gone, for now.

He went to talk to River and told her that the bishop told him she killed a man, a good man, the best she's met. Did she kill the doctor? Or rather will kill the doctor? She got beamed up in the ship that took take her to prison and the doctor and I got in the TARDIS. I wanted to see charlie and renee and talk to jack but most of all I simply wanted to leave this place. the doctor did too and brought us home. parked the TARDIS in the woods behind my house and silently made our way to the living room.

i made us some tea and we just sat there, talking. Since we came back roughly 5 minutes after we left, the night before my birthday, jack had left as well and was probably in his motel room sleeping. I decided I'd call him in the morning to tell him I was ok and add the information about River.

the last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch. just another day in the life of Bella Swan...


	9. Chapter 8: What the heck

Chapter 8: What the heck?

Alice POV

I was sitting in our back yard in our house in Alaska contemplating the last days. Things got strange fast this summer. After the prom Edward and I did everything we could to keep Bella with us and to limit her time with the Reservation kids.

But she was having none of it. She fought and argued until Edward realized that fighting would only push her away from us and let her have her way. That led us to persuading Bella to only have daily visits in the reservation, stay over with us in the weekends, and Edward or I would stay with her the rest of the nights. Unfortunately she decided to visit her mother for two weeks in July and since her mother disliked Edward when she met us all in spring we had to let her go alone. I hated it. Not only she ignored my visions she also made decisions for herself. I really hate it when someone in my family does that and so does Edward, especially when it's Bella who attracts danger like a flame attracts flies.

Things got worse when she returned. She was different somehow. She insisted on getting a job and having Charlie backing her up, killed every ray of Edward to get her do the opposite. So she got a job at Newton's outfitters' store. She worked three afternoons there and she even asked me to go shopping once. Things remained that way until that fateful day she disappeared alongside Mike. We had no idea where she went. Still don't. We had just finished hunting and returned home when we came face to face with three large wolves and a man in a wheelchair confronting us about Bella's disappearance. Up until that day we had no idea she disappeared, I saw nothing about it. I tried to look in her future that day many times but it always came up blank. I wondered if she were in La Push the whole time but Bella was too kindhearted to set this up to us.

She was gone for almost two weeks when the wolves demanded us to leave and never return as they suspected us for either killing Mike and Bella or turning them and taking them away. Suddenly I had a vision of her and Mike hugging each other fiercely and they both had big happy smiles on their faces. She didn't look injured or distressed over being taken and it was the last straw. Obviously she ran away with Mike and Edward was right in his suspicions about Bella having a human, or not so human as we both suspected Jacob as well, on the side.

I didn't tell Edward about it but I kept a closer look over the situation and what I saw still bugs the hell outta me.

First it was Bella and Mike hugging and being happy.

Then it was Bella smiling happily and kissing the cheek of an old short fat guy who looked a lot like Churchill does in our history books.

Bella fresh out of the shower with some kids.

Bella in a forest fallen on the ground, eyes closed, surrounded by a bunch of strange statues.

Or the last one. Bella kneeling in front of a really old lady being dubbed Dame Isabella of Forks.

What on earth is going on? Is it the lynx I eat these days? Maybe they're sick or something, I should ask Carlisle to check them out.


	10. Chapter 9: The vampires of Venice

Chapter 9: The vampires of Venice

Mike POV

Bella had gone home with the Doctor a few hours ago as she wasn't working today and since it was Friday I went bowling with Tyler and Eric. I was extremely worried for her knowing how dangerous it is what she's doing with the Doctor. Hell we were all together for that Prisoner Zero guy and while amazing the whole stint was extremely dangerous. I couldn't help but feel jealous tough. I was never way too into adventures but knowing there is a whole other world out there made me feel pathetic for turning down the Doctor's invitation. At school this morning Bella was glowing! I don't know what I expected but as sure as hell it wasn't her being all starry eyes and happy. I was sure she'd return hurt!

I tried calling her earlier as I didn't know whether they left again or not but she wasn't picking up her phone. I saw Jessica making a bee line for me and turned the other way only find myself face to face with the Doctor?

"Mike!"

"Doctor? What are you doing here? Where's Bella?"

"She's at the TARDIS. I wanted to know if you changed your mind about joining us?"

'Say yes' Bella's voice rang in my head so I did just that, I quickly nodded, said goodbye to the guys and headed outside with the Doctor. We walked the distance from the bowling alley to Bella's house and got in the TARDIS that was parked in the woods behind her house again. The Doctor immediately went to the console at the center and started pulling and pushing things around.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping, there are bedrooms here you know"

I shrugged and after asking the way to Bella's bedroom I went to wake her up. She sent me back out claiming she needed a shower and to change clothes. She was ready within minutes and together we went to meet the Doctor in the console room.

Bella POV

I felt something poking me and calling my name. I turned around in the amazingly comfortable bed I was in hoping it would stop. it didn't. I opened one eye ready to give a piece of my mind and go back to sleep. I saw Mike looking embarrassed and that I was in a room that looked a lot like the inside of the TARDIS and definitely not at home on the couch where I remember falling asleep.

I yawned, stretched, and sat up.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

"The Doctor picked me up at the bowling alley asking if I was sure I didn't want to join you, talking about 100 words per minute. At least I think that's what he said"

I shrugged and after telling Mike to stay put I went to take a quick shower and changed in fresh clothes. I found my bag in the bathroom and put on a denim skirt, for a change with a simple white tank top. my boots, my cell in my pocket and with Mike we returned to the main room. I saw the Doctor setting a destination and went up to him. I gave him a slight head slap and he jumped up and turned around exclaiming 'oi' I put on my best annoyed face

"You brought me here without asking?"

He had the sense to look embarrassed and quickly answered he didn't want to wake me up and also brought Mike because the more the merrier and because it wasn't fair to leave him in the dust while we were having the time of our lives. Something inside me told me he was lying and there was more. I made a mental note to call jack later and ask about river, so I smiled showing him I wasn't angry and asked where we were going. The Doctor cut me off and presented me with a necklace saying it would shut my brain completely against aliens. I nodded at put it on. Frankly I had no intention of letting the angel incident happen again, what can you blame me?

The Doctor started yapping about how amazing the universe was but also how it can tear relationships and friendships apart, yada yada yada, when Mike whispered in my ear

"Is he always like that?"

"Yep"

And ended by saying

"We will go anywhere you want with one condition. It has to be amazing. the Moulin rouge in 1890"

"No"

I piped in. I wasn't in the mood to yank them both away from half naked women with loose mores.

"The first Olympic Games"

"Are you insane? No!"

Men and sports, argh! The Doctor threw Mike a glance, then me, then he smiled. the TARDIS shook and with it's trademark sound we found ourselves in a plaza full of people and goats(?). Great, he took from one tiny village to another. Jeez, I really am cranky when I haven't slept!

The Doctor followed me out with Mike in tow.

"Venice! Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city! Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so segnor Guidoy people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Oooh, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Mike asked with raised eyebrows

"Long story. We had a bet."

I raised an eyebrow and with a quick "be right back" I hurried to the room by bag was in, put on a pair of white leggings and a denim jacket and after a quick stop at the TARDIS kitchen to pick up a nice, big paper travel mug full of coffee for both me and Mike, I run back out. Cool, no more shivering. The Doctor was off in a corner of the plaza talking to a local man about something I couldn't hear. It's funny, since the moment I put on the necklace I see him as an old man with crazy white hair and a cane. I tried to bring his current regeneration to mind and after blinking I saw him as he was now, funny clothes and bowtie and all. I run to them handed Mike his coffee and fell to step with them.

The man asked the Doctor to give him our papers.

"Proof of residency and current bill of medical inspection."

What about our names? the Doctor showed him the paper, the 'slightly psychic paper' as he called it and what ever the man read there made him bow to us and call the Doctor holiness. 1580 right, there should be a plague around here if I remember our history books correctly.

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realize."

"No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens."

Mike blanced and spit out his coffee before coughing like crazy. I threw him a hard look before explaining

"Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

"Exactly viscountess"

Viscountess? Who did the Doctor tell him we are?

"We're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

The Doctor and I moved forward and I heard Mike shout that according to the paper Mike was our eunuch. I hid my smile in my coffee; apparently the Doctor didn't miss my comment on how Mike acted like a golden retriever in my diary.

The Doctor stopped us at a railing over the canal as a group of girls in veils came out of a building. A black man rushed to them and started lifting their veils one by one saying the name Isabella. hmm obviously the name is popular around here. The girls hissed as the faint light hit them and one of them threw the man down. Their chaperone ordered them in class and they all left. The three of us exchanged a smile and the Doctor literally vanished from us.

Shrugging Mike and I went for a walk see if we could find the Doctor and do some sight seeing. Mike seemed a little taken aback from the whole trip so far and I promised myself I'd do everything to show him how it can be fun. I didn't want him freaking out on me now. Mike pulled out his cell phone and was about to take photos to show himself later he's not a nut job that dreamt it all we heard a piercing scream. Finally! I was beginning to worry it would be a normal trip to see Venice!

Mike put the phone back in his pocket and we run to where the scream came from. We saw a girl fallen on the ground a huge fish, bug not sure which leaning on her. I blinked a few times and the thing changed to a man with a set of sharp teeth dripping with blood, oh hoh. Mike rushed to the girl as I ran after the man/fish/bug. I chased him to the canal but lost him on he way. What the heck? This necklace may be shielding my mind completely but also alters my vision a lot!

I found the Doctor and he and Mike spoke at the same time.

"I just met some vampires!"

"We just saw a vampire!"

He and Mike went on and on and every time I opened my mouth to talk they would interrupt me. In the end I gave my best whistle and they turned to look at me.

"They're not vampires"

Silence

"I've met vampires they don't look alike"

More silence

"Not to mention the 'vampire' Mike and I saw also had the shape and image of a big fish or bug not sure which"

Even more silence. I showed the pendant at the Doctor to explain. He didn't get it.

"When I put it on I saw you as an old guy with white hair and cane. I blinked a few times and you returned to this shape." I motioned him "when we saw this thing it had the strange shape, when I blinked he became a man"

"You're no fun"

The Doctor grumbled.

"Still...we need to get back in there somehow"

"What?" Mike shouted

"How do we do that" well even if they're not vampires, they're definitely aliens

"Back in where?"

"Come meet my new friend"

We went to the house of the same black man we saw before. He introduced himself as Guido. The Doctor and the signore Guido were making plans peering a map and Mike was freaking out. I was thinking back to Carlisle's story about some vampire royal family somewhere in Italy. If these aren't them in how much trouble are we all gonna get? Should we try and contact them and let them clean this up? But this is the Doctor's story; he calls the shots and if I remember correctly that vampire royals weren't too keen on asking questions first and then shoot, bite, whatever.

As I pulled my attention back to the matter in hand I made a point to mention this to the Doctor. Maybe we were messing up with something we shouldn't. I have no problem bringing danger for myself but Mike? he was an innocent in all this!

As signore Guido told us about his first try to get into the Calvieri school I mentioned they would need someone on the inside, the Doctor shot me down as I knew he would. The next idea was to blow up the place which was a little too harsh and definitely not Doctor like so it looked like my idea would be used. After all I'd only (hopefully) be there for only 3-4 hours. I could see in Doctor's face he liked it but stopped himself from saying yes and Mike looked as if he would get a heart attack any minute now. As I knew it would happen in the end he said yes.

I would pose as Mike's sister and the Doctor was too young to pose as my father and they had already seen him, he couldn't pose as anything really. Mike was appalled but agreed to pose as my brother to get me in. I shot down his idea to pose as my fiancé as I didn't really want him to get any ideas in his head. It took me almost all the previous semester to get him to stop asking me out, we're so not going down that road again! Signore Guido made a comment on how he thought the Doctor and I were an item but the Doctor shushed him as Mike went on a 'this thing is mental & these are vampires' tirade.

"They're not vampires and if they're not vampires..."

"What are they that make you wonder what it could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire?"

Mike and signore Guido went in another room to get Mike dressed accordingly to this time and I pushed the Doctor aside telling him again about the shape I saw. We made a deal. I would go in, if it weren't vampires we'd deal with them, if it were or had anything to do with vampires we'd get the vampires from Carlisle's story to deal with them. Mike came back and I bit my lip not to laugh. I changed clothes as well and put on Isabella's clothing thinking of how ironic it was. An Isabella in Italy getting changed to something that resembles a vampire while I, Isabella, dated a vampire and never got to be one myself.

Then Mike and I went tot he Calvieri School, took a breath and presented ourselves.

"So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola... driver... so... money's a bit tight... .. So having my sister go to your school for special people would be brilliant."

Why didn't I insist on having signore show him how to speak appropriate for the current time? Gondola driver and money's tight?

Mrs. big fish Calvieri and her son Mr. big fish Calvieri were checking us up and down. The son was sure we'd met before and his momma asked why 'this imbecile' (yep Mike it is) was brought to her. Thankfully our references from the king of Sweden (the Doctor, I know right?) helped the cause and convinced her to take me. I did the best I could to get the son away from me as he circled my like I was dinner. gulp, I really hope I'm not dinner. Mike was escorted out and I was led to the sleeping chambers. Everywhere the room was full of paler than me girls in different stages of girls to big fish. I was told to change in the schools uniform and wait there. Uniforms my ass, a white dress with a cleavage so open that would make Jessica proud is what it was. Unfortunately I had no choice but to wear it. Thankfully I was also wearing Isabella's underwear because I didn't really think that lacy boy shorts and bra would be appropriate.

All the girls but one left the room. I introduced my self, Isabella, to her. She was Isabella, the girl we were looking for. Quickly I sat next to her telling we'd get her out of here and asked her what was going on. Isabella told me that they come at night, gather around her bed and take her to a room with a green light and a chair with straps but she woke up in the sleeping chambers. ok that didn't sound too vampiric at all. Creepy yes, vampiric no. She went on to tell me that the sunlight burns her skin like candle wax. I knew the Doctor and Mike were outside but I didn't feel safe. Safer than being alone with James but not safe for this situation. My cell was hidden in my belt but there was no one I could call. Actually I had no idea where I'd put it when I had to change in the uniform. in my bra maybe, like in those old bad movies? I changed in the dress and as the bell rang I made my way to the hidden entrance. I opened the latch realizing I had forgotten to remove my nail polish and I came face to face with Calvieri's stewart. He grabbed my arms and got me to Calvieri. She was pissed of and asked whether I really thought that the psychic paper would work on her. I bit my tongue and didn't tell her that I saw her as a big fish posing as a vampire and how I should let the actual vampires deal with her. The lights went on and I saw I was in the room Isabella told be about. The one with the green lights and the chair. she was asking me question after question, where was I from, did I fall through the chasm? I kept my mouth shut fully knowing that if I answered I would be in even bigger trouble. The stewart forced me in the chair and strapped me in. as she showed me her teeth I literally saw my life flash in front of my eyes. I let a loud scream calling for the Doctor trying to kill the silly aqua calling dr. Jones song that played in my head. She bit my neck.

What is it with people biting me? Do I have a sign that says 'bite me'?

I was wobbly after she drank, and confused. I tried to force my mind to cooperate as the son asked if he could drink too.

"This is how it works", she told me. "Then... we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream... now faded. Or you die. That can happen."

"And if I survive?"

"Then there are 10,000 husbands waiting for you in the water."

"Yeah, sorry. Tried a relationship with a real vampire and it didn't work, don't wanna try it with a wanna-be"

I gave her a good kick as the self defense classes Charlie forced me to take when I was 14 kicked in. She made a strange sound and pulled her dress aside to fumble with a portable cd looking device. I heard the Doctor's voice in the background and I fought to detach myself from the chair. Easier said than done. I could feel their blood seep into me and frankly I hated it. out of thin air Isabella appeared and untied me. we run to where the Doctor and the Calvieris where bantering and Isabella showed us the way out. we run out the back door as the sun rose and the bright morning light signaled a new day. I felt as if I had a sunburn but Isabella hissed and couldn't move in the light. The Doctor took his jacket off and covered her face and hands and he got electrocuted by the now-closed door. Mike hauled him to the gondola and I hugged Isabella and helped her down the stairs doing my best not to fall too. Her father had a smile so bright he reminded me of Charlie the day I came back from phoenix broken but alive.

We were led back to Isabella's house where we sealed off all windows as she was in pain from the sunlight and to tell the truth for the first time in my life I wasn't too fond of it myself. the Doctor had left us and returned to the house of Calvieri to confront the momma fish, or a 'sister of the water' as he called her. Still alien!

the Doctor came back, checked me out, cured the puncture wounds in my neck and after telling me I'd be alright by morning gave me pastry. Isabella however would take more time to recover but she would also be alright in time. He gave her some form of prescription and told her to stay shy from the sun for a while. I changed back in my own clothes and we all sat for a conference.

The Doctor paced up and down murmuring

"I need to think Come on brain, think, think. Think! Think!"

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun."

"Stop talking, brain thinking."

The Doctor put a hand over my mouth

"It's the school thing I don't understand"

"Stop talking, brain thinking."

the Doctor put him other hand over Mike's mouth

"I say we take the fight to them."

"Ah-ah-ah!"

"What?"

"Ah!"

Mike got the hint and put his own hand over Isabella's dad's mouth and I did the same with Isabella herself.

"Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable... She said, 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race' Bend the heavens... Bend... the heavens... She's going to sink Venice."

"She's... she's going to sink Venice?"

And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed."

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need... dudes."

"She's got men."

"Where?"

"In the canal."

"She said, 'There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water.'"

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, Waiting for Mommy dearest to make them some compatible girlfriends."

Ew

"I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's... that's... Ew."

Cluttering sounded from upstairs and once again it was time to play. The fully transformed girls smashed windows to get to us. Not a pretty image, trust me. We ran and they chased, we ran more and they chased, until we ran out. They got Isabella though and signore Guido decided to turn back and stay to die with her. Moments later the explosives he had in his house went boom. I asked the Doctor how we would stop Rosanna now that she started the final phase and he went off on how he tells me what to do and how I'm supposed to do it. I bit my lip as not to start an argument and simply left with Mike in tow. In that moment I decided I'd stop by the vampire family to alert them and if the Doctor didn't like it he could send me to earth with Mike. we're supposed to be in this together not like a sergeant and his foot soldier damn it. Mike and I used the less populated roads to get to TARDIS but we found ourselves face to face with the son - fish. Mike tried to stop him with 2 candlesticks forming a cross and I rolled my eyes. Just as the son-fish tried to strike me Mike tried insulting him, spongbob didn't do the trick but insulting mama-fish? That worked, apparently every species gets angry if you insult their mothers. Son fish pulled a long sword to defend his mother's honor. 1580 good year for swordfights. What the heck does Mike think he's doing? Of course he was losing; seriously did he think he was going to win? I had an idea, I pulled from my other pocket (seriously I need a purse next time) a small compact mirror and reflected the sun straight on son-fish. He made nice fireworks as he exploded saving Mike's life. Still jumpy from the fight Mike tried to sit up, I helped him and after making sure he was fine and dodging his 'oh my god we're alive' kiss I pulled him behind me to go find and help the Doctor. The dumb dumb would need help and I didn't want him to get hurt, after all who's gonna fly the TARDIS home? I'm not 1580 kind of girl. I get irritated only in thought of the ridiculous clothes.

Mike and I ran like crazy to get back to the Calvieri castle to find the Doctor doing something with Rosanna's throne. he sent us away again and as soon as Mike made a 'we're not leaving you' comment the Doctor got upset again saying 'so one minute it's 'you make people a danger to themselves' (what?) the next it's 'we're not leaving you!' but if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets...he stopped talking as a small earthquake had us all rolling on the floor and then informed us that Rosanna's throne was the control hub and she locked the program and we allowed us to go crazy and smash things. Mike was thrilled for once and he went ballistic. I smiled and did the same. After ruining the throne as much as possible Mike and I rushed outside looking for the Doctor. he was scaling the roof of the bell house which by the way was the tallest point in the vicinity and it was raining. I really hoped he wouldn't get hurt or killed. I wanted to kill him myself in that moment. That's why he has so many enemies, he makes even his 'friends' hate him. ok so the antenna like on top of the bell house is the way to stop the final phase. He did it! Mike and I were jumping up and down and the Doctor even bowed to the applause of the Venetian people. I still wanted to give him one good slap, just so he knows not to scare me like that again.

the Doctor went to find Rosanna but she killed herself and her children.

The three of us, the Doctor, Mike and I moved slowly to the TARDIS. Mike was still reeling in the absurdity of it all and was more than ready to go back to earth. I talked him into staying for one more adventure hoping to show him it wasn't all bad or crazy or dangerous. The Doctor nodded and agreed on having Mike for bit longer. As we got in the TARDIS I asked the Doctor to locate the nearest real vampire layer and to set the TARDIS for there. I'd take this trip only in space, not in time alone and I'd come back. He agreed, didn't like it but agreed.

I boarded the TARDIS alone and pulled the 'go' button. I landed and after a deep breath got out. I found myself in a large, bright, cavern like room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was. Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain.

The room was not empty. Three people stood looking astonished at the TARDIS and me. One more was at the side.

I was not astonished as one of them floated closer and I could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces of other vampires I've met. I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. I suppose the features were perfect. But he was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from me. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate–it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. I felt a strange, horrifying urge to touch his cheek, to see if it was softer than Edward's, or if it was powdery, like chalk. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

Thankfully all of their eyes were a bright, vivid red. They had recently fed. That made me feel slightly more at ease. I took a deep breath to calm my sudden nerves and when I spoke my voice was far more steady that I thought it'd be.

"Hello, unless I took a wrong turn I should be in the eye of the vampire's layer."

"Hello young one"

The man with the milky eyes said.

"Are you offering yourself?"

You wish

"I simply wanted to inform you that a family in Venice was posing as vampires. Letting a lot of people understand it (ok that was a lie) and taking local girls. They've been disposed of, but you really should keep an eye on things."

They all fell silent and looking at me. As I looked back I realized that the fourth man in the room, the one with the golden hair, was Carlisle. He had red eyes as well, so much for never tasting human blood. As I saw him I decided I had to shorten this up, I didn't want him to remember me in 430 years when I'd meet him again.

"And you are?"

The white haired man asked

"A friend."

"Not from around here" Carlisle said

I looked down at myself in my white leggings, white top, denim skirt and denim jacket. Do I really look as if I'm from around?

"I really can't stay any longer though, just thought you should know"

"We'll see each other miss..." the man with the milky eyes said

"Yes, we will"

With that I jumped back in the TARDIS and pushed the button the Doctor had told me would take me back. The TARDIS shook and landed in the plaza right in front of Mike and the Doctor. They both entered and with a

"I'll make coffee" from Mike we were off. Off to something new.


	11. Chapter 10: School Reunion

Chapter 10: School reunion

_A/N OK to all Doctor Who fans out there I know this chapter is not based on a season 5 episode. However the episode "Amy's choice" has nothing in common with my story so I am changing it to an older season 2 episode that I loved. Plus don't we all want to see Bella and Rose joining forces?_

After drinking our coffees, and in the Doctor's case, tea in friendly silence, Mike retreated to an empty room he had declared his I went towards the Doctor. I told him about how Mike freaked out and asked him to lay back for a trip. Take us somewhere he knew there was no danger. Somewhere he'd already been and knew what could - would happen. He got a small smile on his face and he whispered to get ready for school. School? He sent to me get dressed appropriately and get Mike.

Smiling I took a shower and got dressed. Boot cut jeans, a simple top with off white and blue stripes, black shoes. At the bottom of my bag of clothes I found the pink 'hello kitty' messenger like book bag Renee got me when I visited her and I grabbed a white jacket to hold. I went to Mike's room, told that the Doctor would take us to one of his past adventures to watch and do nothing and that it was at a school so he had to get ready. He smiled and got ready. Took a blue book bag and together we went to the console room where the Doctor told us we would be going to the future where we would be attending a school he had dealt with aliens before. We weren't allowed to get in the way as we weren't there when he first got there. We nodded and landed a couple streets away from the school. We were in England in the year 2015 at the Deffry Vale High school. My name would be Isabella Smith and Michael Smith (aka Mike) was my brother. Our older brother, fresh from the university was Matt Smith (aka the Doctor).

All three of us entered the school and the Doctor went to the headmaster to enroll us. The official story was that our parents passed away and we moved here to be with our brother. How Mike and I are Americans but our brother is English is beyond me. Mike and I took our schedules and moved to our first period. Not exactly first period since it was 11 o'clock but anyway. A few moments after the bell rang we were escorted to the physics class by the secretary. A tall bat like creature that posed as a human. I was told about that from the Doctor so I knew not to mention it.

The classroom was full of students and the secretary introduced us to a familiar old white haired man that when I blinked a few times saw as the Doctor in the face I first met him. He told us to sit down without making us talk about ourselves (thank god for small mercies) and sit down. The 10nth Doctor frowned a bit at our last name and my necklace but didn't say anything. As Mike and I moved to sit I saw the only empty one was in front of the one occupied by two vampires I knew very well. A black haired pixie one and a copper haired one. They were surprised to see me and the feeling was mutual. I tagged on Mike's hand and sat down pulling him with me to sit on the chair right next to me. He shot me a glance and I shook my head hoping Edward wouldn't be able to read Mike's mind. I didn't really want to get into who the Doctor is and what we're doing with him right now. Not when it could compromise everything the Doctor did with these bat like aliens.

The 10th Doctor went on a tirade repeating the word physics again and again and I had to bite my cheek not to laugh out loud. He asked a question that both Mike and I knew but also knew better than to answer as we weren't even supposed to be here.

Correctamundo

Mike snickered a little and passed me a not that said

"He's weirder than ours",

I just nodded and turned my attention to the teacher. Then he got in an question answer war with the same geeky kid that answered the two previous questions. It was like a tennis match. The kid didn't even seem to think the answers before giving them. I knew what was going on but I was still impressed and freaked out by it. The bell rang and all the students flitted out. Mike and I exchanged a smile and moved slowly to the cafeteria. The Doctor had warned us not to touch anything fried. Alice and Edward walked closely behind us but I was careful not to face them. At the cafeteria Mike got us lunch as I went to get us a table. The only available one was right next to the Cullens. 'I should have known', I thought with a chuckle. I saw the 10th Doctor in the food line right in front of Mike and held my smile. as he regenerated moments after we met him I didn't really know him. He got the full cafeteria menu and sat alone in a table and Mike moved to me. He had gotten us both the full cafeteria menu for himself.

"Didn't Matt tell us to not eat anything fried?"

"He said chips, I got fries"

"We're in England. When they say chips they mean fries."

"oh"

We were eating our lunch, minus the fries, as Emmett joined us. We both looked up at him and I could feel my dread mounting. I recalled what the letter said and decided I'd freak them out a little bit.

"Hello"

I said with a polite smile

"Hey Bells"

"How did you know my name?"

"What do you mean we know each other Bella"

"From where? We just moved here"

Mike piped in

"Cut the crap Bells"

"I'm sorry I don't know you. And don't call me Bells, I prefer Isabella"

"Isabella?"

"Yes and this is my brother Michael"

"Brother?"

"That what she said"

Emmett looked dumfounded and as Rosalie hissed for him to return he got up and with a small smile he got back next to his wife. Mike and I exchanged a quick smile and I winked at him. He looked ready to question me about the Cullens but knowing they could hear me I mouthed 'later' to him and went back to our lunch. We turned our attention to the 10th Doctor as a blond girl from the cafeteria staff joined him wearing an 'I'll kill you' expression. A black teacher (also a bat like alien) came into the cafeteria and told something to a girl and reprimanded a boy from our physics class for eating a salad and not the fries. As he looked over our table (let's face it, we stood out. Not only we were new but also we weren't wearing the school's uniform as it was our first day and we weren't expected) I grabbed a fry and popped it in my mouth.

I didn't like it. The adventure was happening around us and we were just sitting there, having lunch and going to school like good kids as the adventure was going on around us. Now I knew why the Doctor couldn't help himself and always found himself in danger. I'm a danger magnet and liking it. I smiled.

Right after lunch Mike and I had biology and moved to class. According to what the Doctor had told us the blond girl in the cafeteria staff was Rose, his former companion, the one trapped in a parallel universe with the metacrisis Doctor now and we should be also expecting another former companion of his. A journalist called Sarah Jane Smith. Too many Smiths if you ask me. Both Doctors, the journalist, Mike and me now.

As the teacher saw us, he signed our passes and told us to sit down. After a few moments in the class though he told me to go the teacher's lounge and get him a few more test slides. The onion root slides. Oh the irony! I accepted, it wasn't like I had a choice either, and after getting directions I passed jasper who was sitting right next to the door and went to the lounge. There I found not only the slides but also both the Doctors talking to each other. I bumped my Doctor's shoulder on my way out, apologized and threw him a dirty glance on my way out. I returned to the class and passed the rest of the hour taking the quiz test. Remembering how much trouble Mike had with the same quiz last year I took it on my own and simply let him copy the answers. After all this was the third time I was taking it.

The school day ended and Mike and I managed to evade the Cullens as we rushed to the TARDIS. The Doctor returned moments after us looking a little grim. I confronted him. He told me that he was watching the school and that for some reason Sarah Jane didn't come. To keep the story going he had to step in and step up to the plate and pretend he was the journalist doing the profile of the school.

"So are you admitting who you are then?"

"not if I can help it"

"what next then?"

"We go tonight back to the school"

"yay"

the same evening after the school closed and night fell we returned to the school. Mike was a little grumpy but promised he'd be careful. to tell the truth though, Mike was right. It is weird to see the school at night. It just feels wrong. Strange wails were heard but the Doctor said it was because of the aliens. Mike and I were on our own as the Doctor did his best to evade the 10th Doctor. I simply hoped that no vampires were near us. However a wrong turn got us face to face with the TARDIS. The old TARDIS. The one we met the Doctor in. the one that got destroyed and changed itself to the one I knew now. We turned around and saw the 10th Doctor looking at us curiously.

"We can explain" was what popped out of my mouth.

he nodded and waited. Mike kept his mouth shut waiting for me to do the talking. Here it goes.

"I'm Bella and this is Mike. We travel with you. The next you I mean and for once we didn't want to run away from aliens but simply observe so the Doctor brought us here to do just that. we weren't supposed to get involved. But a friend of his, yours, his, you know what I mean, didn't show up to help you so he took it up to himself and here we are."

the Doctor kept looking at us, before nodding sharply and at that moment someone screamed. We all ran to where the sound came from to see a black man, human, standing among many rats in packets. There were also the blond girl from the cafeteria staff and the Doctor.

"Sorry, it's only me. You told me to investigate so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all these fell out on me."

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

"And you decided to scream?"

"It took me by surprise."

"Like a little girl."

"It was dark, I was covered in rats."

"Nine maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

The 'old' team bantered as Mike, the Doctor and I stayed silent. The two Doctors were talking at the same time, saying the same things until I reached and put my hand over the 11ths mouth.

"We're not supposed to interfere"

I told him in a sing song voice and he glared for a moment before he realized I was using his own words against him. We all moved to the principal's office for the 10th Doctor to investigate. the two Doctors moved ahead, step in step and all the others followed. The 10th Doctor used the blue screwdriver to enter the office and we all saw th aliens hanging from the roof in their bat like form.

"Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school... well they do"

We made a run for the exit and not wanting to either let his previous self to return to the school to get the TARDIS or to let him see the new one my Doctor led us to a nearby food court while he returned to the new TARDIS and returned with a tin dog. A tin dog? The man has issues, lots of them. Rose wondered why the dog looks so disco and the truth is it did. Of course in the year 5000 that was in. I shook my head at them both. Yes they were fun to watch but they acted like kids in daycare. Did they forget there are aliens in the school? Ok the 10th I get him, he's confused by the new one but 11th? He has no excuse!

The two Doctors sat at a table petting the tin dog and slowly repairing it and the rest of us shared a table and gossiped.

"I don't think anyone introduced us. I'm Bella and this is Mike"

"Rose and this is Mickey. the one with the bow tie, is he..."

"yep"

"but he acts so.."

"tell me about it"

"You do know you're finishing each other's sentence girls, right?" Mickey said

"no we don't" we replied together and we all broke to crazy laughter

"why are you here?" Mickey asked

"I didn't want another adventure so Bella got him to bring us to somewhere safe"

"and he brought us here because supposedly it would be safe because his past face would do all the work"

"supposedly being the key word, I suppose?"

"exactly"

Rose was munching on fries, Mike had gotten a burger and Mickey and I were having coffee. actually if I didn't know we were here on a job I'd feel as if we were visiting friends. I wondered if my new and improved cell phone would reach Rose's parallel universe and if it would be alright to exchange numbers. I really liked her. When we started talking on what we each faced I had to remind myself not to give anything away because the Doctor would kill me if I screwed up his past. At one point Mike and Mickey were talking about football and basket and which is better and Rose and I talked about the Doctors. It was so obvious she was in love with him that made me think of Edward. Did I still love him? Yes I missed him but he was so controlling and believed so easily that Mike and I ran off together that made me want to bash his head. So here we were. Two girls traveling with the same man, in different times, with our trusted sidekicks that liked to believe they were next in line for our hearts that I realized that Rose and I weren't that different. Suddenly the tin dog came to life, so to speak, and we all rushed to it. Rose got it to test the oil from the school. the dog was stammering and Mickey made fun of it, till my Doctor stopped him, causing all four of us to erupt in laughter.

K9 gave the answer that the oil was from the Krillitanes and the 10th Doctor visibly paled. The new one did the same even though he knew how things would end. Or did he? We weren't supposed to be here. What happens now that we are?

Mike and Mickey decided they'd work together, none liked the adventure a lot, (so far because Mickey would love it in the future that Doctor had told me) and Rose and I would go to our respective Doctors. The boys loaded K9 in Mickey's car and the 11th got me out of the way as he knew something would go down between his past self and Rose. Meanwhile I asked him what would happen now that we were here and he replied that he had been doing as much of what Sarah Jane did back then. She had mentioned to Rose that there were a lot of companions before her and there would be more when the Doctor would change.

"Rose thought you and her were..."

"She was right, you know. I wouldn't left her if it was up to me."

"But you did leave her. Just in another universe with a human version of yourself"

"I didn't like it or want it. but it was the best thing I could give her"

I looked over to the pair and nodded. I understood what he did. that didn't mean I liked it.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you..."

"What, Doctor?"

"You can spend the rest of your life with me... But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

My Doctor whispered the last response his past self gave to Rose.

"Why don't you tell him? If he knows he will not let her get trapped"

"It's how it's supposed to be. Besides she will be happy in the end"

"And what about you? Don't you deserve to be happy?

"I am happy"

"liar"

he put on a fake smile and counted backwards from 10. When he reached zero a screeching sounded and a Krillitane was attacking us. He all fell tot he ground but it didn't hurt us.

Next day we were back in school. Back in our original positions. Mike and I were the students in uniforms, Rose in cafeteria staff, 10th Doctor the teacher, 11th Doctor the journalist. With our covers blown I wasn't so sure it would be safe but there was no other option. Not to mention the Cullens. If I were lucky they weren't near enough to hear anything yesterday. If I were lucky...

Right before we entered the school the 10th Doctor teamed us up. Rose and me would take the math room and he hardware. Mickey and Mike were on surveillance duty with K9. The 10th Doctor would have a word with Mr Finch, the Krillitane principal and the 11th would stay in the new tardis and only get in the way if something went wrong.

Rose and I were in the math room only it was full of computers. Rose being a good sport and nice considering last nights talk with the Doctor had given me the screwdriver and told me to take a look. I had no idea how the thing worked so after a few tries I gave it back. She got it to work and showed me how it worked. I tried to bite my tongue but the Doctor's warning that morning kept repeating in my head. It was my job to appease Rose today and act like Sarah Jane. aka get Rose to calm down while repeating that some day she would have to face her life alone with out the Doctor.

argh

Rose is, at this time anyway, a 20 year old girl in love with the Doctor. I'm an 18 year old girl with no romantic interest what so ever towards the Doctor. Why do I have the curve ball? I tried to break the ice and return to the easiness we were the night before. Before she realized that if I were with the Doctor, it meant that she wasn't.

"Rose, can I ask something?"

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you want"

"Good. I'm not interested in him in any form. He's just a good buddy who's head i'd like to hammer a few times"

"Really?"

"Really"

A big smile appeared on her face and I mirrored it with one of my own

"How are you holding up with space stuff?"

"I have no problem with space stuff."

"What have you seen so far?"

"Not many we hadn't been travveling to long"

"Try me. I've met ghosts. Slitheen, Daleks."

"I've met Daleks. In 5 different colors, Don't ask"

"Gas mask zombies!"

"Seriously?"

She nodded

"I've just met Daleks, Weeping Angels and almost got turned in one, Smilers and the Atraxi. Oh and Winston Churchill and a strange fish looking alien posing as a vampire whose name I don't remember right now"

"I met Charles Dickens"

"Listen to us. When the Doctor first asked me to travel with him I thought I'd never be able to talk it out with anyone and almost every place we go I find someone that knows him. Tell me With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like 90mph and you'd go, "What?" And he'd look at you like you just

dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time! Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS? Yes! Yes, he does! I'm like, "Do you two want to be alone?""

As we were talking and warming up to the other the door opened to reveal the 10th Doctor talking 90mph

"How's it going?"

Rose and I looked at each other and broke to laughter again

"What?"

more laughter

"Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these."

more laughter

"What?"

even more laughter

"Stop it!"

By now we were holding onto each other not to roll on the floor. Slowly we pulled ourselves under control still chuckling and Rose gave him the screwdriver. The bell sounded early and all the kids flitted in smiling. Rose and I took it upon us to stop the kids from entering the math class. I took of my school blazer wondering why on earth did I put the uniform today! suddenly as the Doctor was trying to open the computers the window popped open and my Doctor came in. obviously something went wrong. He got alongside his past self slowly showing him what do to. Looking out of the window I noticed the bright, amazingly bright sun and let out a breath. No Cullens today.

Suddenly the computers all logged in and a strange program was logged in. Rose, me and the Doctors stared at the screens. It was some sort of code. I watched as recognition dawned on the Doctor's face. It was the Skasis Paradigm and the Krillitanes were using the high imagination children have to crack the Skasis Paradigm.

"Finally, took you long enough" my Doctor muttered and I gave him a light shove. Like he said himself this is the 10th's show.

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm. The God Maker. The Universal Theory. Crack that equation and you've got control over the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control. and the kids are like a giant computer. their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer." my Doctor finished for his past self.

The principal walked in then. Congratulated the Doctors. Yeah, the alien is definitely full of himself. As he spoke for a moment I was afraid he'd crack and say yes. He'd been through so much it wouldn't be too crazy to agree with the bat alien.

Rose tried to stop him but the principal started on her. I opened my mouth but I was shushed by my Doctor. Thankfully the bat alien hadn't realized so far that if a later version was here it meant his offer had fallen through. He was definitely a good salesman though, if he were selling a car I'd have caved by now.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship. Everything has its time. And everything ends."

my Doctor said. I looked at him and I knew those were Sarah Jane's words that had been spoken to him at the time he needed them the most. The Doctor got a glint in his eye, raised a chair and used to smash the big monitor on the wall killing the program at the same time. We ran out as screeches echoed throughout the school and met Mickey, Mike, and another boy in the entrance of the school. Chased by the Krillitanes we ran tithe biggest room, the cafeteria where they followed and tried to feast from us all except the Doctor. The 10th one. For a clever species the Krillitanes were a bit slow on the uptake if you ask me. Then the unthinkable happened. K9 appeared and started shooting laser like beams at the Krillitanes. I knew I liked dogs for a reason. The Doctors threw their rules out of the window and started ordering us around. Mike and Mickey, get the children unplugged and out of the school, hitting the fire alarm to slow the bataliens down we ran tot he kitchen and working in pairs got all the barrels together for K9 to blow them up killing the Krillitanes and himself in he process. As the children were out of the school the entire ground floor blew up. All the students started jump and down laughing.

"Now that's more like it"

Even the 4 humans that knew what happened had bright smiles in our faces. We knew how tragic what happened was but it was for the greater good. Better 10 Krillitanes that the entire world. Later we all met up again in a nearby park to say a proper goodbye. We left each other with hugs. on our way to the earth to drop Mike off, who simply wanted to go home and help jack from that angle, we made a pit stop at Ealling. Sarah Jane's house. The Doctor told me he had fixed and then killed her K9. he had bought a new one and gave it to her after the adventure as a goodbye gift. This time there was no Sarah Jane with us though so we got her a brand new K9 and dropped him off on her porch. Just for good luck the Doctor bought a spare one as well, just in case.

we landed in the same playground we did the first time. 3.30am. Mike would get so grounded when he got home! I gave him a big hug and made him promise he'd call me at the first sign of trouble. He agreed and smiling span me around. Then the Doctor whispered something in his ear and him and I returned to our portable home.

For now.


	12. Chapter 11: Tooth and claw

Chapter 11: Tooth and Claw

_A/N OK to all __Doctor Who fans out there I know this chapter is not based on a season 5 episode. However the two-part episode "Hungry earth" ... I simply didn't like it and has nothing in common with my story so I am changing it to an older season 2 episode that I loved. Plus don't we all want to see Bella dealing with a werewolf now she has dealt with vampires?_

The Doctor and I returned to the TARDIS after dropping mike off and we were each off to our respective rooms. Seriously I was dead on my feet and wanted to sleep. A few hours later I woke up, went through my morning routine of showering, getting dressed and moved to the kitchen to find a happy Doctor high on whatever he had to be high on tuning a radio looking device and dancing around.

We decided over breakfast that we'd be going to see Ian Dury at the Top Rank,

Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November 1979 on a concert. Laughing I checked my outfit. Jeans and a dress. I'd be ok. we went to the main console and the Doctor pulled this and that and the TARDIS shook so hard we both fell on the floor laughing our hearts out. Of course I should have known we would never land where and when we were supposed to land.

We landed in a clearing in the middle of nowhere in the early morning. I was about to reprimand him but secretly I preferred this. It was funnier when you had no idea where you'd end up, as Rose had said. I put my cell phone in my right pocket and my trusty scrunchie on my left wrist.

However as some guards pointed and cocked their guns at us I began to change my mind. We were in 1879, only 100 years off. We were also in Scottland. And I was referred to as a 'naked girl'. Don't get me started on that, just don't.

The Doctor used a Scottish accent I had no idea he even had to try and explain ourselves to the officers around us but I knew better than to mimic him. I did make a mental note to give him a head slap later on. 'timorous beastie. After the time traveling buffoon gave a weak excuse as to who we are and what we're doing (between us, he needs to learn to act a bit better) we were told to approach the carriage where a woman, I knew I had seen before, sat.

"Bella, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria"

I felt my jaw drop

"Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Isabella Swan, ma'am. And my apologies... for being so naked"

How do you even talk to a queen? In 1979?

"I've had five daughters, it's nothing to me. But you, Doctor - show me these credentials. Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector."

"Does it?"

"Yes, it does. Good, good! Then let me ask, why's your Majesty travelling by road, when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line. An accident?"

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?"

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?"

"I'm used to staring down the barrel of a gun. Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us, then we'll reach Balmoral tomorrow. This Doctor and his "timorous beastie" will come with us."

"Yes, ma'am. We'd better get moving, it's almost nightfall."

Nightfall? It seems like morning to me

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales, intended to scare the children."

Wolves? Real ones or like Jacob's legends?

"But good for the blood, I think. Drive on."

"It's funny, cos you say assassination, and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not 'er. 1879, she's had, ooh, six attempts on her life. And I'll tell you something else, we just met Queen Victoria!"

"I know! What a laugh! She was just sitting there."

"Like a stamp."

"I want her to say, 'We are not amused.' Bet you five bucks I can make her say it."

"If I gambled, it'd be an abuse of my privilege as a traveller in time."

"10 bucks"

"Done"

The carriage moved on and we walked by it. Why nobody found it strange that there is police box in the middle of nowhere is beyond me. Not to mention that this 'timorous beastie' thing was getting on my nerves. The name is Bella people!

About an hour later we arrived to a creaking ancient mansion. A chair, water something! Remind me next time to carry a bag with a bottle of water in it. The mansion was called 'The Torchwood Estate', an accident or does it have something in common with Jack's Torchwood?

"And please excuse the naked girl."

"Sorry! She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London town. It was her or the Elephant Man."

"Go to hell"

I whispered loud enough for only the Doctor to hear but he just smiled.

"Thinks he's funny, but I'm so not amused. What do you think, ma'am? It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?"

"So close."

A creepy but human servant stood behind our host and gave a few glares to the queen. we were led inside to see a huge telescope. The Doctor started fumbling with it and after a moment a few glimpses of his ever present rudeness appeared. I cleared my throat warningly as Rose had advised. he realized it himself, after i gave him by best death glare and made up for it telling sir Robert it was pretty. Like a toddler, so much like a toddler. I think working with his past self made him worse. The queen wasn't as cold as I had always imagined queens were. She was a bit practical but her eyes shone when she spoke of her late husband. When the topic changed to the local wolf though the creepy servant interrupted his master and suggested that the guests go to their rooms to change for dinner. Not very appropriate action for a servant, don't you think?

I was led to a room and told to wear some appropriate clothes as the majesty was tired of my nakedness. I huffed but did check the offered dresses. Very beautiful... for Halloween. I felt claustrophobic just looking at them. A blue dress in the shade Edward liked to see me in caught my eye. I set it aside and went looking for it's accessories in another closet when I came face to face with a girl servant standing in there. She was petrified.

She told me that some people came in silence. Took the steward, the master and her lady. The same lady that was out of town when the queen asked before. I calmed her down and was on my way to take her to talk to the Doctor when we found the bodies of two of the queen's soldiers. I looked for a pulse and I found one so they were simply drugged. However that was also the moment when the creepy servants pounced on us as well. Where is the Doctor when you need him.

The maid, Flora, and I were taken in a basement sort of place with the rest of the house staff and a man in a cage. The servants were certain the man in the cage was not mortal. What I saw was a creepy, ugly, scary looking mortal man in a cage. Unless he was stronger than my pendant he was simply a man held captive.

Feeling strong and curious I moved slowly towards the captive man. I ignored the servants and making sure the shackles on my wrists weren't too loud I went closer to him. While his body looked human it was his eyes that gave something away. Completely black, animalistic eyes. Definitely not completely human.

"Who are you? Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Ohhh. Intelligence."

"Where were you born?"

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy stolen away at night by the Brethren for my. . .cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

yack. So the body was human but the inside was alien. Explains why I saw a haman body. Why do I think this has something to do with the wolf we were supposed to find out during dinner?

The alien in a human body admitted he wanted to start the empire of the wolf by biting queen Victoria. He was far from home, then so was ET but he didn't start killing people. He was also determined that I had seen the wolf and was something of the wolf inside me. Right! Well there is no werewolf after all just a weirdo alien. Think the same goes for the La Push legends? Maybe I should ask the Doctor to take a look when we stopped by home again?

As the alien was bathed in the moonlight he changed to a wolf right in front of us. Not a wolf, per se. More like the torso of a wolf on a pair of much more human body. I told the servants and the wife of our host to stop looking at the alien and to pull the chain, we were all attached to the same chain so it should give easily right?

Yeah, whatever. Right as we broke the metal attachment to the wall the Doctor and sir Robert broke the wooden door and got in. As expected the Doctor was fascinated with the alien breaking his cage as sir Robert cleared the room. We all ran out. The men took guns and tried to kill it. Our host's wife took the girls and ran in the house. Like it could be killed that easily.

We tried to 'leg it' out of a window but the guards were keeping us in. Or we could be shot. Yeah we stayed inside. Queen Victoria used her status to get out but as I told her she was the special meal of the wolf she laughed at me saying that this thing is not a wolf. Exactly as the wolf howled. I rolled my eyes at the Hollywood like timing. As the alien closed on us, since we had no silver bullets, we ran straight to the library.

Something in the room was stopping in from coming in. The Doctor and I exchanged a smile and a hug. We were seeing a werewolf. The queen however had a small breakdown. Who can blame her?

We needed weapons and since we were in a library we all got to check the books. See if we can find something useful. We did find something useful.

"In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James V, an

almighty fire did burn in the pit."

"That's 300 years ago. What's it been waiting for?"

"Maybe a single cell survived. Adapting slowly, down the generations, it survived, through the humans, host after host after host. Wanting the throne. The Empire of the Wolf. Imagine it. The Victorian age, accelerated - starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam... leaving history devastated in its wake."

The queen showed us a huge diamond that would make Alice Cullen an extremely happy vampire if she had it. The legendary Koh-i-Noor. The greatest diamond in the world. As I touched it gently, hesitantly, for a moment I could see Renee back in her jewel period fighting the alien werewolf with her bare hands for this. She'd win too. Queen Victoria told us the tale of the diamond. Her late husband kept having it cut down but died with it still unfinished. That sent the Doctor in a tirade. His brain somehow took all the separate data and formed it in an answer. I really want to be able to do that too. I mean I do, do it but on this scale.

"There's a lot of unfinished business here. His father's research... and your husband, ma'am, he came here. Hold on, all these separate things,

they're not separate at all, they're connected. My head! This house, it's a trap for you, is that right? Obviously. That's what the wolf intended.

But what if there's a trap inside the trap? What if his father and your

husband weren't just telling each other stories? They dared to imagine all this was true. Laying the real trap, not for you, but for the wolf."

The same wolf that was on the glass hole in the ceiling slowly breaking it. We ran with the wolf chasing us to the observatory. I helped the Doctor fix the broken telescope and lining it perfectly for the trap to work. Lining it perfectly with the moonlight, powered by the diamond, killing the wolf from space. Ending the poor kid that was it's human host life in the way. Getting the queen cut and infected by it;s blood in the way. She downplayed it and for a moment I understood it. I touched the scar James' teeh left on my skin and prayed that the queen would be able to sleep without bad dreams and memories. Unlike me.

The next morning, as the sun rose, the queen used a really big sword not to take off our heads, thankfully, but to dub us. Sir Doctor of the Tardis and Dame Isabella of Forks. Yes I know, it is hilarious. Me, Dame Isabella. If only Alice could see this she'd laugh till the next millennia.

Of course right after she dubbed us she also banished us. We stood there as insolent children as she reprimanded us and ordered us to leave her world. The poor woman just had her world turned on her ear. It's easy to understand her.

We caught a ride and went back to the TARDIS were the Doctor told me that Queen Victoria actually did suffer a mutation of the blood, she was a hemophiliac. She didn't inherit it, it came from nowhere. Well we knew better. Queen Victoria became a werewolf right in front of us. That's what I call watch and live history in the making. Being childish as we left we mimicked howling as we came to the conclusion that the royal family are werewolves. I met my first werewolf!

_**"The story goes back 300 years. **_

_**Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. Next morning, livestock is found, ripped apart and. . .devoured.**_

_**But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy**__** will vanish from his homestead. There are descriptions of the creature. Drawings, and wood carvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal. **_

_**A werewolf"**_


	13. Chapter 12: Vincent and the Doctor

Chapter 12: Vincent and the Doctor

A/N: Outfits on my profile as always.

After a good night's reminiscing and then sleep the Doctor said he wanted to go a museum because he suddenly remembered something he didn't tell me. I got up and took a shower and got dressed in a dark red pair of jeans and a grey vest top. Put my cell phone in my pocket, my cowboy boots on, slipped my sunglasses on the top of my head and went to meet him by the console. He was, as usually, running in circles around it fixing this and that as he scheduled our destination. I made myself a cup of coffee while waiting for us to arrive, where ever we were going.

We landed in front of a museum, only this time it was an art museum. Hopefully he wouldn't steal anything, this time. We were in a tour about Van Gogh. Good artist, a bit child-like though if you ask me. The strange part, and probably the reason we were there in the first place, was a painting of a bluish church. Instead of the usual colored glass most churches have on their windows, there was a scary looking monster. Or maybe alien...

The Doctor moved to the tour guide, who FYI also wore a bow tie, and asked about the church painting. He posed as an inspector of the Art and Artiness ministry for crying out loud. Has anyone ever told him his covers are a little weird and obviously fake?

"Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Routine inspection, Ministry of Art and... Artiness. So, um..."

"Dr Black."

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?"

"Ah, what an interesting question. Most people..."

"When was it?"

"Exactly?"

"As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I'm in a hurry."

"Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the 1st and 3rd of June."

"What year?"

"1890. Less than a year before he killed himself."

"Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool."

With that he grabbed my hand and with a "We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh" we ran to the TARDIS and we were on our way to 1890. After a lot of turbulence we landed. I may have just seen Queen Victoria but being in the past always made me smile, crazy I know. I had gotten a brochure about Van Gogh's life from the museum, I paid for it with screwdriver money - but still paid, and we found the little café were Van Gogh used to get drunk. Feeling mischievous I did the same thing I did with the other famous people I've met. Snapped a photo with my cell.

We found Vincent getting thrown out because he had no money to pay for his drinks, the Doctor tried to get in the way but Van Gogh has even lower self confidence that me and in the end I stepped in, put everyone in their places, bought a bottle of wine and shared it with Vincent and the Doctor. Five minutes later we were sitting on the café drinking our wine. I smiled thinking the coronary Charlie would get if he saw me, his 17 year old daughter drinking wine with a now-dead but famous Vincent Van Gogh and a 917 year old alien and chuckled.

"That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?"

"Yes", the Doctor

"No", me.

"She means yes. So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I knew it!"

"Sorry?"

"My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help."

"No, not that kind of Doctor. That's incredible, don't you think, Bella?"

"Absolutely. One of my favorites."

"One of my favorite what? You've never seen my work before."

"Ah, yes. One of my favorite paintings that I've ever seen. Generally."

"Then you can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I could do. Your hair is orange."

Well at least he admits he's kind of crappy and orange? Does he need glasses? My hair is brown, dark brown actually with red flecks under the sun, it's evening now.

"Whatever. So's yours."

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less."

Oh no, he's flirting with me. I kicked the Doctor's leg under the table and he got the point and started talking.

"So, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiously stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?"

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right."

"That is very good news."

Just then we heard a scream and we rushed to see what was going on. a woman had been murdered and her mother started throwing rocks at Van Gogh just because he stood there. The Doctor, Vincent and I ran away avoiding the rocks that we being thrown our way. The Doctor, in true Doctor fashion, invited himself and me to stay at Van Gogh's house much to Vincent's surprise. I have to admit I saw it coming.

He led us to his house trying to convince the Doctor or maybe himself he was going to let us stay for one night only. He was nervous that his house was cluttered, aka all of the paintings he had done so far. Crappy or not the man is a legend and to hear him referring to his paintings as 'clutter' was a little annoying. I let myself observe every painting while the Doctor and Vincent were inside. The night was starry and quiet, too quiet. I was looking at a painting when I felt something hit me from behind and I let out a scream. Moments later the Doctor and Van Gogh appeared to my side. The Doctor tried to calm me down but Van Gogh saw something we couldn't and attacked it. Or attacked us as we thought at first he had a crisis.

In reality Vincent could see the alien, we couldn't. 'That's odd' I thought but even more odd was when the Doctor took a broom and started hitting the air in front of him. At least I thought he was hitting the air. Van Gogh hurt it and it left.

We got back inside and asked Van Gogh to describe what the creature looked like and he did. After he ruined one of his paintings to make place for him to draw the creature. Now the Doctor looked as if he's get a coronary! When he was done (after drawing a bird-like thing) the Doctor grabbed it and after instructing me to make Van Gogh comfortable he took off with it, saying a dull godmother of his with two heads and a bad breath had given him a device that could, would, should recognize it.

I got Van Gogh in his bed where despite the coffee he had he fell in a drunken slumber snoring like there is no tomorrow. God! Even Charlie doesn't snore that loudly. At least with dad you can somewhat tune him out and get some sleep. Not possible here. I got outside and laid on the grass staring at the stars waiting for morning to arrive. As soon as the first ray of sun was out so was I. I got up and went in search of the Doctor. I found him a few blocks away hiding behind a wall holding some device in his hands and we gave each other a good scare. We returned together where I made breakfast and he woke Van Gogh up. When I wasn't star gazing last night I had gathered a few flowers to brighten the place up. Sunflowers. I remembered that he made a painting of sunflowers so I thought I'd give him some inspiration. The Doctor showed him the print of the creature the device had given him.

It was called the Krafayis. They travel in space, they travel as a pack. Scavenging across the universe. Sometimes one of them gets left behind and because they are a brutal race, the others never come back. So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is... Well, kill, until they're killed. Which they usually aren't. Because other creatures can't see them. But Vincent Van Gogh can. And that's why we were in a unique position. He would paint that church and knowing from the future painting the Krafay would be there.

Of course we had to make sure he wouldn't get killed. We wouldn't let one of the greatest painters that ever lived get killed because of us. The Doctor went to fetch him but Van Gogh broke down on 'everybody leaves' tirade. Well he was right, everybody does leave, one way or another, so we were trying to figure out how to do it on our own but Van Gogh came and set to paint the church.

"I'm sorry you're so sad."

"But I'm not. Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But I'm good now. If Bella Swan can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh."

"I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine."

"Oh, Bella. I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone I think."

"I'm not sad."

"They why are you crying? It's all right. I understand."

"I'm not sure I do."

Ok so my parents are both in future living their lives and I'm here, no one knows that I'm here; my boyfriend and his vampire family decided I was cheating and moved away without a proper goodbye and only Mike and Jack knew where I am. I'm not sad, am I? I want to be here.

I was pulled out of my musings as we were stopped dead on our tracks by the carriage taking the girls's body from last night to be buried. Finally we reached the church and not a minute too soon if you ask me. My feet hurt!

Vincent set up work to start painting and the Doctor, unable to shut up and sit down to let the man work in peace, kept yapping on and on until I was seriously contemplating to take his bow tie and gag him!

"I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a winger. I said to him, 'If you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job.'"

"Shh!"

"And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat. I kept telling him, 'Concentrate, Pablo, it's one eye, either side of the face.'"

"Quiet. Wait, did you have to do anything with DaVinci and Mona Lisa? Because now that I think about it her expression is way too similar like the one I have around you. You know amused, pissed of, ready to hit you"

I finished with a smile. He remained quiet saying nothing at all and that was enough to clue me in. He did have something to do with Mona Lisa. Probably one of his companions….

"Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly. In the right order. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unpunctual alien attack."

The slowest day of my life...

By this point I was actually hoping for an alien attack!

When Vincent said the creature was there I almost did a happy little dance, at least the Doctor would shut up now. He went inside ordering to not follow him under any circumstances. I gave him my best 'who me?' face and waited till he moved further away before following. Moments later I heard a crash and the Doctor yelping. Yeah, I was going in. I rushed inside with Van Gogh hot on my heels. the Doctor and I hid in the confession booth. Trying to kill something you can't see is really annoying by the way. At least the krillitanes, the werewolf from outer space all those were scary but I could see them. Not even my necklace could help now. For a moment I felt the ultimate cliché. I wanted to sneeze. I held my breath until it passed but then the creature heard us and we both screamed. That thing has an impressive hearing, much less impressive though were our chances of survival.

The only person that could see it and help came in and tried to at least guide us, but he also made the obvious mistake. His left, the Doctor's right. We ran in a secluded part of the church trying to evade it but seriously evade the invisible? Yeah right. Then we came with the idea of talking to it.

"Listen. Listen! I know you can understand me. Even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no-one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please... listen. I also don't belong on this planet. I also am alone. If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, and then, who knows?"

A loud crash was heard. Yeah that definitely didn't work. According to Van Gogh the creature was moving around the room, feeling its way around. Like it was trapped.

Just then it hit me. It was blind! The creature was blind and alone, scared of us as we were scared of it, it couldn't see us and we couldn't see it. As it charged straight for us, scared, Van Gogh hit it with his painting base, killing it.

"It wasn't without mercy at all. It was without sight. I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it, I never meant to... It was frightened. And it lashed out. Like humans, who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me. Sometimes winning - winning is no fun at all."

The mood was sober as we slowly made our way back. All three of us laid down on the ground holding hands, looking at the stars. Vincent Van Gogh tried to make us see what he saw and as he spoke I could see the change in the sky. It was not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue and lighter blue on the side. Blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through - the stars!

It looked like a painting I had done of the stars when I was a little girl and Charlie had taken me to an all night long fishing trip and I wasn't even a tiny bit interested in fishing.

I always loved star gazing but to see it as he saw it I could see why he was considered as one of the best painters of all times.

We fell asleep there under the stars. In the morning Van Gogh insisted he wanted to give us a gift. It was his self made portrait, only it wasn't of any real value as he deemed it. Laughing we turned it down, the man was famous for this painting and while the TARDIS would look cool with it in it belonged in a museum. Next he hugged me and when he kissed me I was quick to turn my head and let him kiss my cheek. I laughed off his proposal that I'd return someday and we'd have children by the dozen! Where is the exit again?

Right outside of the TARDIS the Doctor asked me if I was thinking what he was thinking. Channeling my inner Pinky and Brain I answered 'how can a chicken wear a pantyhose?' At his blank look I shook my head and told him to continue. He smiled and ran off to fetch Vincent. When he ushered him in the TARDIS I smiled catching his train of thought and made sure to stick with them. I really wanted to see his face when he understood what the Doctor was saying.

Van Gogh's face was blank. He looked in, then out, got out, made the circle of the TARDIS on the outside touching it and came back inside. Explaining to him what every button does we took him to the same museum we were before. Paris, 2010 the musee d'orsay. We took him inside to the section about himself. His eyes widened in wonder as he saw his paintings in the room. The Doctor asked the tour guide to tell him where Van Gogh rates in the history of art in 100 words as I turned him to face away from the tour guide and held his hand.

"To me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular, great painter of all time, the most beloved. His command of color the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world - no-one had ever done it before. Perhaps no-one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived."

His eyes filled with tears as he heard the analysis. We took him back letting him to move on seeing himself in a different lighter light. Smiling I evaded another marriage proposal and followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS to go to the gallery and see what difference our presence in his life made. Of course there weren't any but only two new paintings.

There were no Krafayis on the church painting. And on another painting of withering sunflowers along the pot they were in were the words 'For Bella'.

"Wait until I tell Jack Van Gogh made a pass on you, he even asked you to marry him a few times."

I gave him a cool glare. "Wait until I learn to pilot the TARDIS and take you straight to Sarah Jane, you didn't get your chance to make nice with her when you took us back to school."

He shuddered. "OK, OK truce."

The other new painting was one that showed a field of sunflowers with a very familiar blue box half-hidden among them and three people standing in front of it. A man with a bow tie was leaning against it smiling, looking straight at the painter. A girl with dark brown hair was next to him looking at him exasperated with amused eyes, at least he got my hair right, and a third man in orange hair had an easel out and was on his knees painting them.

I leaned against the Doctor closing my eyes for a moment before I was ready to face the world again. Sometimes we made a big difference and others we just showed someone that no matter how badly he sees himself, others will always look at him under a much brighter light.

"You're going to steal this, aren't you?"

I asked him with a smile on my face and he chuckled. We're so going to get busted one day...


	14. Chapter 13: The lodger

Chapter 13: The lodger

a/n once again outfits on profile

After stealing the extra painting we ran off the museum before we got caught. Feeling out of breath we reached the TARDIS laughing hard. Like the Doctor said, we couldn't leave a proof of his existence like that. Personally I think he's a kleptomaniac, that painting was done and discovered and since we're on 2010 many people have seen it already, not to mention that it's on Google probably under the name Van Gogh.

I was famished, so I went to the kitchen of the TARDIS and looked around to see if there was anything to eat. There was an ancient looking machine the Doctor told me made food but I had my reservations. I hollered at him to take us somewhere to eat and I went to take a shower. I hadn't showered in two days and felt completely dirty. Less than 20 minutes later I was dressed in a pair beige jeans and a dark purple/black corset top in animal print. My black boots, some minimal make-up of mascara and lip-gloss and I was ready. Cell phone in pocket, necklace in place, sunglasses on hair.

The Doctor looked like he had taken a shower himself with hair sticking all over the place and working on the console. He said we were on the fifth moon of Sinda Callista. I only hoped it had a good restaurant, otherwise I'd be taking him to Mexico, I was feeling in the mood for enchiladas. We landed and I got out to see this fifth moon place. Hmm green grass, houses, cars, looks like the Earth to me.

"No. Doctor, it's definitely not the fifth moon of Sinda Callista. I think I can see a Starbucks."

I felt an explosion throwing me out and then the TARDIS was gone. I remained laying on the grass calling out his name like a crazy woman's mantra. Or like an idiot, take your pick. A few minutes later I knew he wasn't coming back.

"Fuck fucking fuckness" I murmured. Jeez I really need to stop watching chef Ramsey, I cuss like a sailor now. I pulled myself in a seating position and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I called the TARDIS but he didn't pick up. If he had left me just like that for good I'd hunt him down to the end of Earth and kill him.

Still shaking I thanked my lucky stars I decided to bring a purse with me this time and checked for my wallet. I had money, now I really hope the timing wasn't completely wrong or else I'd end up in a police department trying to explain the unexplainable.

I went in a small café and got an apple omelet and coffee. Food! As I ate my cell phone rang and luckily for him it was the Doctor. He told me about some strange mini explosions and turbulence that stopped him from landing the TARDIS.

Well at least it looked like he'd be back for me. Eventually.

I got a paper and saw that I was still in 2010 but in Essex and in late August. I also saw that there was an ad for a room for rent in a nearby flat that had a note for me on top.

"This one Bella. The Doctor xx."

In my purse I had the Doctor's spare psychic paper and sonic screwdriver, so following his advice to make myself comfortable while I was here I sonicked an ATM for money (yes I knew it was stealing, I only hoped we'd give it back.) I went to the house that had the ad and saw that the second floor was kind of flickering. Great, my first alien hunt without the Doctor. Putting a smile on my face I rang the bell and a guy in his mid thirties and a little on the round side with blond hair opened the door telling me

"I love you."

I was taken aback but then realized he thought I was someone else. Channeling my inner Renée I smiled again and said,

"Well, that's good, 'cause I'm your new lodger. You know, this is going to be easier than I expected!"

And took the keys with the frilly pink key chain from his hands. The poor man was flustered and babbling.

"But I only just put the advert up today, I didn't put my address."

I never said you did thank the flickering second floor for me.

"Well, aren't you lucky I came along? More lucky than you know. I'm a student at college, cooking school but frankly I'm an absolute dream."

What was I saying? Mouth ask brain first before you speak again, I sounded like the Doctor.

"Hang on, mate, I don't know if I want you staying, and give me back those keys, you can't have those!"

"Yes, quite right. I have the rent."

I handed him the envelope with the money. Wow 400 pounds in cash sure looks like a lot.

"I like cash, don't you? Don't spend it all on sweets. Unless you like sweets. I like sweets."

I got in the building and remembering how the Doctor hugs everyone to take them by surprise I copied the act and gave a hug to the poor man.

"That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it? I'm Bella, well, it's Isabella but I prefer Bella."

"Craig Owens. Bella?"

"Yep," seeing the stairs that led to the second floor I added, "Who lives upstairs?"

"Just some bloke."

"What does he look like?"

"Normal. He's very quiet."

A loud bang came from upstairs.

"Usually. Sorry, who are you again? Hello? Excuse me?"

I moved inside the house. Green, small, I could see me living here under different circumstances. Now all I wanted was to figure out what was going on upstairs, so that the TARDIS would land, I'd get it and we'd be on our merry way. But in order to do that I had to stay here first. I felt ridiculous talking like that and acting like that but, hey, it worked for the Doctor, it'd work for me to, it had to.

On the far corner on the ceiling was a weird looking stain. Probably coming from upstairs.

"This is the most beautiful parlour I have ever seen, you're obviously a man of impeccable taste. I can stay, Craig, can't I? Say I can."

"You haven't even seen the room."

"The room? My room! Oh, yes, my room, my room. Take me to my room!"

My room was orange. With a hideous orange wallpaper on one wall. A double bed, two bedside tables and that was all. Not too bad, looked like our first house with Renee.

"This is Mark's old room, he owns the place, moved out about a month ago. An uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money."

"How very convenient."

"This'll do just right. In fact..."

I was interrupted by a banging and a glass breaking on the upper floor.

"No time to lose. I'll take it. Ah... you'll want to see my credentials."

I pulled out the psychic paper, wished it'd work for me and after thinking hard on what I wanted it to write (like Rose had said you needed to do in order for it to work) I gave it to my new landlord.

"There... National Insurance number... NHS number... References..."

"Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?"

What? Maybe it wasn't the Doctor who made stupid excuses, it was the paper.

"I'm his special favorite sous chef. Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

Not to mention that cooking calmed me down.

"I haven't got anything in."

Checking his fridge I replied

"You've got everything I need for an omelette fines herbes! Pour deux! So who's the girl on the fridge?"

"My friend. Sophie."

"Girlfriend?"

"A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on."

"Ah, that's completely normal. Works for me."

"We met at work about a year ago, at the call centre."

"Oh, really, a communications exchange? That could be handy."

"Firm's going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do, I got a plan all worked out, but I'm just a phone drone, I can't go running in saying I know best. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you."

"I've got one of those faces, people never stop blurting out their plans while I'm around."

"Right, where's your stuff?"

"Don't worry, it'll materialize, if all goes to plan."

I sent him an easy smile as I continued to work on the omelet. Soon after I served, we ate and then sat on the leather armchairs in front of the television. Craig liked my cooking, wanted to know how come an American girl like me was in England in a cooking school, and we spent sometime talking. Apparently he was in love with his best friend and she had no idea about it. Sounds familiar. The poor man became redder than a tomato when he told me that I'd only have to give him a shout if I wanted the place to myself in case a boyfriend came around. I gave him a wink in response thinking that the only person that could stop by would be the Doctor and somehow Craig would be the object of his desire. To find out about the flickering upper floor, obviously.

I bid him goodnight and went in my room. I put the ear-piece on and called the Tardis again.

"Earth to Doctor, Earth to Doctor. Come in, Doctor."

"BELLA!"

"Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Doctor? And eardrum as well? How are you and the TARDIS?"

"We're both fine. She's locked in a materialization loop. Trying to land again but she can't."

"And whatever stopping her is upstairs in that flat,"

I finished for him

"Be careful Bella. What ever can stop the TARDIS is big, scary big."

"Orange juice, eocenes arbuckle, eare tarantula on the table? that's your definition of big and scary?"

"Attention please!"

"Yes sir!"

"It's vital that the thing upstairs doesn't understand what and who you are."

"Hey, I'm a normal human girl. Well, as normal as I can ever be anyway."

"That's why I sent you, Swan."

"Sent me? The TARDIS spit me out and kept you in."

A loud bang from upstairs shook me up and I noticed the clocks in he room. They were all jumping back and forth.

"Doctor, there is a localized time loop,"

I said as I saw that outside it was still night.

"A time distortion. Whatever is going on upstairs on your end still affects me here. Keep in mind you must not use the sonic and here is what you need..."

With that he gave me a list of junk, literally, and told me what to do with it. So I went out, got all the junk and since my room was in scrambles I fell asleep at the sofa. Next morning I woke up and moved straight in the bathroom to see if some warm water would sooth my aching muscles. While I was in, Craig woke up and as some more banging was heard from upstairs he went upstairs to see if the man was ok. Unfortunately I heard only the half of that as my head was under the shower head.

I hurried to get out of the tab a few moments later as Craig's words registered and after slipping and becoming a good friend with the floor I got up, wrapped a large towel around myself, grabbed the sonic and rushed upstairs trying not to fall again. That would be embarrassing. Wet hair sticking on my forehead and in a smaller than me blue towel having grabbed Craig's electrical toothbrush instead of the sonic I met him at the stairs.

"What happened, what's going on?"

"Is that my toothbrush?"

"Correct. You spoke to the man upstairs? What did he look like?"

"More normal than you do at the moment. What are you doing?"

"I thought you might be in trouble."

I responded meekly knowing I messed up.

"Thanks(!) Well if I ever am, you can come and save me with my toothbrush."

The phone rang and with my curiosity getting the better of me I moved up the stairs but was interrupted at a woman's voice.

"Ooh! Hello? Ah!"

"Hello! I'm Bella you must be Sophie."

Feeling my face burn as I was in front of Craig's 'friend' in just a towel and wet hair I quickly went down the stairs and in the flat with every intention of locking myself in my room until they left or my face went back to my natural pale color. Which ever came first.

Inside, Craig was on the phone talking about football and stopped me as I went inside. I got invited to play with them as they were one man down. I tried to get out of it but failed. Miserably.

"Hey, Soph."

"Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flatmate."

"Do you play, Sophie?"

"No, Soph just stands on the sidelines, she's my mascot."

"I'm your mascot? Mascot?"

"Well, not my mascot, it's a football match, I can't take a date."

"I didn't say I was your date."

"Neither did I."

"Better get dressed."

"Oh, the spare kit's just in the bottom drawer."

"Bit of a mess."

"What d'you think?"

"You didn't say she was gorgeous!"

I moved in the bathroom to finish my shower and get dressed when I realized that Sophie seemed a bit hostile. Maybe Craig's feelings weren't as one sided as he though, maybe I could play matchmaker while I was here. Hell I was about to play football!

As I was getting dressed in a blue t-shirt and a simple black pair of shorts I made a quick call to the TARDIS to tell the Doctor where I was going and that he'd better be able to fix me up if I broke anything. I was so not traveling across the universe on crunches.

We arrived at field and after the introductions we found out that one of the guys had brought another extra player so after some time in, I gracefully (fell free to laugh) left the field and simply watched them. I had made sure to get out of the ball's way every time it was too close to me but I did manage to hit it sometimes and frankly I liked it. That didn't mean my team was winning though. Craig was worse than me and for the first time I realized it was worse to be a guy and suck at sports.

After the game ended and my team had won I helped Sophie hand out the beer and snacks when I realized there was another time loop. Only once again I wasn't affected, I called the TARDIS and after a quick conversation with the Doctor, Craig and I returned to the flat. I changed back to my own clothes (I never liked wearing other people's clothes) and worked a little on the thing the Doctor had told me to build in my room. Craig asked for some space tonight and I agreed. I was about to go out as I promised and seeing them on the couch like teenagers on a first date I was quick to go out the door when I saw Craig's face. He looked a little pale and after this morning where his alpha male status had gone down the drain I thought I could help him gain some ground. I grabbed my roll-on deodorant (I know, my purse was full of rubbish but hey I needed it so I bought it) I asked him to unscrew it for me since it was stuck. He tried and failed. Sophie on the other hand opened it like it was made of butter. I suck as Cupid. I thanked her and moved in my room to leave it there and go out when she asked me to stay for a drink. Both my and Craig's eyes went wide and I tried to make an excuse but I knew it was impolite to say no and run out so I said I'd stay for one drink and then I'd leave.

I joined them and sat on the armchair leaving them on the couch and was talking mainly with Sophie. She was a free spirit like Mum who deep down wanted to travel but Craig was the exact opposite and I could see her line of thought. However I couldn't help the sarcastic "six billion people on the planet and seeing you two I start to wonder where they come from" that I covered with a question about their work. In the end I gave her a meaningful glance and told her what I'd tell Mum if she asked me. Work out what's really stopping you and step out there to be happy. God the two of them could be so oblivious.

Of course if I knew what was gonna happen I'd keep my mouth shut.

Later that night I was on the phone with the Doctor again and I finished the weird fan-looking structure he made me do. It was supposed to check for any high technology upstairs and came negative. I told the Doctor about the flickering the whole second floor had and he said he'd try to see the history of the place. Once again I fell asleep on the couch. The next morning I made breakfast as a way of apologizing to Craig for ruining his night but he was dead set on sleeping in. I noticed that he had a mark now running from the fingers of his right hand till the elbow. I told him not to touch it!

The Doctor told me what I had to do to not let Craig die. Reverse the enzyme decay. Excite the tannin molecules. Aka, make a weird and possibly rotten kind of tea and force feed Craig. I did and made sure he got enough rest. In the meanwhile I filled in for him. I didn't want the poor man to lose his job because something, probably alien, lived on the top floor. Craig rushed in a few hours later and I filled him in the morning. I had been his representative in the morning meeting and I had to bite my lips not to tell a few of his customers to fuck off. Obviously I wasn't the same goody two shoes Bella I once were. I sent Craig back to bed as he didn't look so good and I stayed in his office. This was killing me, I don't like cubicle work. I returned later, tired and upset. I wanted to fix this thing so I could go back to space. Ok, that sounded nuts.

I had left a cat on the front door, as the Doctor instructed me to do as a spy. I sat down on the stairs and petted her not being surprised that I could some how converse with her. The door opened to reveal a red faced Craig. I was in trouble.

I did my best to fend off his suspicions off me and when he showed me the monstrosity I made in the bedroom I called it off as art. A statement on modern society. The Doctor had told me about this. I told Craig to sit down and try to stay calm. I took the necklace in my fingers and banged my forehead to Craig's.

Ouch that hurt.

I showed him the general background of the Doctor and how I met him.

Second bang - specific details.

I showed him how I found the place with the strange note on the paper. To say he freaked out was an understatement. I called the TARDIS again knowing for sure that the Doctor would have my ass for outing him the way I just did. Thankfully he was more interested on the fact that there was a time engine on the second floor than that I outed him straight to a complete stranger.

Upstairs was a time engine. Someone was trying to launch it using innocent people but ended up killing said people. Every time he tried the people burned up, hence the stain. This time I ran straight upstairs when Craig went into a time loop again. As soon as I was about to open the door upstairs, the Doctor told me there was no upstairs. He got the building plans. There was no upstairs, it was an one story building. And Sophie's keys were on the door. Sophie was there, in the no floor, on her way to get killed. I sonicked the door and got in.

There was a large room. In the middle of it were a strange console and four piles. Very TARDIS-looking if I could be honest. Then it downed on me.

The time engine wasn't IN the flat. The time engine WAS the flat. Someone attempted to build a TARDIS. Just then Sophie's hand was about to touch a circular thing and I pulled the sonic screwdriver and managed to release the deadlock shied that went up as soon as her hand made contact. I looked around and an old man appeared out of nowhere asking for help. He was old and bald.

"The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required."

"You're the emergency crash programmed. A hologram. You've been luring people up here so you can try them out. Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. You're stupid, you just keep trying."

"17 people have been tried. remain. The correct pilot has been found."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"He means you, Bella. Be careful"

Came the voice of a panicked Doctor in my earpiece. Just then an electrical looking vice zoomed on my chest and started pulling me in. The Doctor was asking me what was going on and told me what ever I did I wasn't touching that panel. I was a time traveler now. If I touched it the whole solar system would blow up. I was pulling my hand trying to prevent it from touching the panel and I did my best to figure out why it picked me. Why not Craig and why it suddenly wanted to try Sophie. It wanted people that wanted to leave. I gave Sophie the idea of leaving. Craig was a couch potato and I was already a traveler. On the Doctor's orders, I told Craig to shut the engine off. To put his hand on the panel and concentrate on why he wanted to stay. Craig did it and I fell back. As his hand turned a little bit smoky I rushed him to say out loud why he didn't want to leave. I was right; he didn't want to leave because of Sophie. When she heard it she told him she loved him as well and then he had doubts. What about the monkeys? I told him to shut up and kiss the girl just as the Doctor shouted the same thing. So he did. He kissed the girl. The rumbling stopped. The TARDIS was ready to land. And the ship we were in was about to implode.

"Bella! run out, now."

I grabbed the lovebirds' hands and we all ran out and out the building. We saw the second floor disappearing and in its place was a bee-looking ship that was gone in a second.

Craig and Sophie went back inside and a few moments later I followed. They were making out on the couch and silently I left my keys on the bowl near the door and picked my discarded purse to leave. They stopped me and gave me the keys.

"I'm not gonna be back you know."

"I know but still I want you to keep them."

I hugged them both, they were a nice couple. I walked slowly and smiling to the park where the TARDIS was. I told the Doctor about the note that sent me to the flat and that he had to go and write it for me. I threw my boots off as he was out the door to leave the note and undid my braid.

Smiling I went to bed, I had a feeling tomorrow would be a big day.


	15. Chapter 14: The Pandorica opens

Chapter 14: The Pandorica opens

I remember sleeping in my room in the TARDIS. I was dreaming, I think. I was dreaming of Vincent on the couch in his house next to his easel. He was painting something but then he suddenly collapsed in pain. He was screaming and sobbing and I am sure I was too. I woke up panting with tears rolling down my cheeks. I wiped my face and looked around to make sure I was alone. Seeing that there was no one but me in the room I went back to bed. The strange dreams ended thankfully but the sense of doom and despair stayed with me and I couldn't sleep again. I shuffled to the Doctor's room and cuddled next to him just like when I was a little girl and went to Charlie's room because I had a scary dream.

The next day I woke up moments after the Doctor did and moved to my bathroom to get dressed and ready. The shower was long and warm and nice and woke me up completely. We met up again in the kitchen like room where we got breakfast and as if by previous arrangement neither mentioned the night before and we were off to a new day and a new adventure.

While the Doctor made some adjustments to the TARDIS I sat on a swing like vice and simply rocked back and forth allowing the slight movement to calm me. I made a call to mike to see if everything is alright back at home and thankfully everything was a-ok in mike's words. I made a call to mom and she and Phil were both great.

That moment we landed on Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe. Great, I thought with a smile, nothing like an adventure to take my mind off things.

According to the Doctor on planet one there is a cliff of pure diamond and the legend says that on the cliff there is writing. Letters 50 feet high. a message from the dawn of time, and no-one knows what it says because no-one's ever translated it. Till today because the TARDIS can translate anything and we can find out what's been written there.

We landed in a fairytale forest looking planet. We were infront of a massive stone wall. The message said "Hello sweetie ΘΣ Φ ΓΥΔ" and the symbol of lighting. Sweetie? Something tells me we're going to see River soon. That's why I felt doom creeping up in me, I don't like that woman and I'm sure the feeling's mutual.

the Doctor had told me once that ΘΣ was his nickname back in school in Gallifrey so Φ ΓΥΔ should be the nickname of the sender of the message. Just a thought for later use. However the Doctor understood it as co-ordinates for us to follow. So we did. We landed in a very familiar beach. I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during my Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me.

It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs.

The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

"Earth. America. 1:02am. No, pm."

"Um Doctor? I think we're in the past again"

I said as I took sight of the many russet colored men on the beach. Others were building boats and others just sitting in small groups. They were dressed in scraps of clothing and the paint on their faces told me they were the old Quileutes. The ones from Billy's legends probably. I remembered the legends from the many campfires Charlie and I attended when I was a little girl. Funny how something always felt off in them, maybe it was the man next to me that had something to do with it.

"Those are ancient Quileutes. "

"Ancient what?"

"I know something you don't? yay me. they're Indians, obviously. Judging from their size they haven't started phasing yet"

"Phasing?"

"yep, to wolves. You could call them werewolves."

"Bella, these are humans"

"I know they are. The current, back in 2010 current, chief is my dad's best friend. I was hoping on taking you to modern la push sometime to tell me whether they're completely human or if they have a little extraterrestrial help like with queen Victoria"

The Doctor shook his head amazed at me.

"The legends were one of my favorite topics to discuss with the tribe chief when I was a little girl. It's not like I had friends outside the little tribe. I only visited dad in summers."

"You're a special girl Isabella swan and we will talk more about this later"

We shared a smile.

Just then one of the men came to us and greeted the Doctor.

"Taha!" and he bowed his head.

"Hi. Quileute person" the Doctor replied.

"taha?" he whispered to me. I shooed him trying to remember why that name? greeting? was familiar to me.

We were told that the woman would see him now. We exchanged a look and the red lipstick on the corner of his mouth told us who exactly we would be seeing. We were led to a wooden hut, much larger than the rest. A woman also dressed the same scraps of clothing as the rest of the men were sitting on the ground. She looks good in the tribal scraps of clothing, I thought and a small evil smile blossomed on my face.

"Hello sweetie"

"River, hi"

I greeted her.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff-face in the universe."

"you wouldn't answer your phone"

She sent her watchers outside and handed the Doctor a painting. It was the painting from my dream. a TARDIS looking exactly like ours exploding.

The Doctor panicked and asked for horses. Huh, I didn't know the Quileutes had horses, I thought they traveled on foot or with boats. We each took a horse and sped (with 1 horse power each) to a nearby location. I was too stunned from everything to question our actions.

A TARDIS exploding.

The Pandorica opening. The Pandorica is a box, a cage, a prison, you name it. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe. And it's a fairy tale, a legend.

The calm expression on River's face. why wasn't she freaked out? I was. Still am.

The Doctor had grabbed maps trying to see if he could see where that Pandorica was hidden. If I remembered the legends correctly, and I am proud of my memory, the spirit warriors left their bodies in a cave and then went to fight off their attackers in spirit form, hence the spirit warriors title. When I told the Doctor he got that 'shut up and follow' gleam in his eye and we got these horses.

About an hour later we got to that cave. I looked around as the Doctor and River were both pulling devices out and checked the place. This cave was familiar to me. I think Jake had taken with him once for swimming around here when older boys from the tribe did. I looked up and realized that this was also the rock that the local boys used for cliff diving. currently we were on the top. I gulped.

By the time the two of them found an opening for us to get to the Pandorica night had fallen and boy was I glad I thought to bring a Jacket. Still something wasn't right and I couldn't put my finger in it. shaking my head I moved after them to the half hidden brand new steps that led inside the earth.

we were standing in front of a huge wooden room that had two torches nearby. the Doctor and River took one each and then pulled the doors open. they revealed a built huge room with a metallic box with some sort of writing on it in the far end. As the Doctor moved to it he mistyped on a metallic arm. yuck. How did that arm get here since the doors were closed on the outside though?

The Doctor started feeling up and said

"There was a goblin. Or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. the most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

"How did it end up in there?" I asked

"You know fairytales. a good wizard tricked it"

I smiled my mind connecting the dots but River spoke and broke my concentration.

"I hate good wizards in fairytales. They always turn out to be him"

I took the torch from her without responding and then I asked

"So it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name."

"Sorry, what?"

"The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favorite book when I was a kid."

The Doctor stopped examining the Pandorica and came to me looking as if he was trying to see inside me.

"What's wrong?"

"Your favorite legend, your favorite story. Never ignore a coincidence."

we remained there for a moment staring in each other's eyes until River exclaimed that it was opening. There were a lot of layers of security protocols but they were being disabled. Once again I lost my concentration.

the Doctor and she figured that the big stones around us and over us were transmitting that the Pandorica would open soon and if Vincent dreamt of it then who else got the message? Suddenly a lot of voices mainly mechanical ones were heard. I only recognized one of those, a dalek voice. Didn't the Doctor wiped them out last time at WWII. dang that hasn't happened yet.

Then there the other voices. According to the Doctor there were daleks, cybermen, sontarans, terileptil (that sounded like a medicine), slitheen, chelonian, nestene, drahvin, sycorax, haemo-goth, zygon, atraxi, draconian. is it bad that i'm actually happy this is happening in the past? worst case scenario we'll never be born.

all three of us looked at each other as a small earthquake occurred. Dropped our torches and ran out of the cave to see a gazillion of light in the sky and I'm not talking about the stars. River suggested that the Doctor runs since everyone that ever hated him were here, how did they all know he was here; apparently the TARDIS is the only ship that didn't get message? Then the idea of using the Quileutes came to the Doctor. No, absolutely not. They're quiet people now at least. Plus they're spirit warriors, how can spirits help us? River ignored my objection and mounted her horse to get them. Why does this woman always ignore me?

the Doctor and I sat in silence while River was away. He was still examining the Pandorica refusing to believe there is nothing he can do to prevent it from opening and letting free whoever was inside it. I was sitting on the ground nearby trying to make sense of all this but failing miserably. Suddenly the Doctor joined me

"Remember that night you flew away with me?"

"Of course I do. Right after prisoner zero"

"And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying."

"What, so you did have a reason?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You came out and refused to leave even though I was changing and it could have been dangerous for you. Does it ever bother you, Bella, that your life doesn't make any sense?"

I was confused and about to express it when suddenly the arm on the floor started shooting at us. How it could shoot without the rest of the body I don't know. the Doctor said that a cyberman was part human (let's say) organs part metal, like robocop, and was in search of fresh meat. Probably us. I did what I always wanted to do (and Edward never let me) aka play target while the Doctor caught it and tried to disarm it. however there was a metallic head behind me that found me interesting. First a TARDIS leftover wanted me to pilot it and now a cyberman wanted me to be it's body, at least I'm popular!

The metallic head had many wires hanging of it and wrapped two of them on my arms trying to get to my head. it opened and the used skull fell out, I couldn't help but screaming. then the 'face' started snapping trying to get attached to my head. Very bravely (and yes I am being sarcastic) I banged it on the Pandorica a few times. Hey it worked. it let go of me and hit the ground. unfortunately not before attaching a needle like thing on my throat.

"You will be assimilated" it said

"Yeah? you and whose body?"

I snarled before I heard the heavy thudding. Why did I have to have a big mouth? Before meeting the Doctor I always thought and only said what I wanted to say, no more no less, that's what drove Edward nuts, he should see me now, opening my mouth and saying everything that came to me, no mouth filter at all.

the body appeared and put it's head back on and then started chasing me around. I was getting dizzy when I fell on the outside of the wooden doors of the room and back on the stairs. I put my ear on the doors see if I can get an idea of what's going on when a wooden stake with a knife attached to it came through the cyberman and the thought the doors. a Quileute man was on the outside and I fell straight in his arms getting even more dizzier.

I woke up slowly hearing noise, deafening noise and on the surface the Doctor was standing on a rock delivering a stupid speech like a wanna-be politician in a political party convention. Besides that the room was filled with 10 maybe 15 Quileutes. Hmm I guess River brought them here after all. I don't know if it was the dizzy spell or the necklace but something about them was off, still I couldn't place my finger on it.

I moved to the edge of the cliff and lay down for a moment. I refuse to think how awful my white trousers look right now I have bigger issues. One of the Quileute men, an older one, came up to me and gave me a blanket of sorts and it had no scent. That kicked me to become alert again. I always loved Billy's scent when he'd get me on his knees. Come to thing of it Jacob had the same woodsy scent. And I know that Jake doesn't do colognes. I doubt he even cracked open the axe I gave him for his birthday last spring. Then why doesn't this blanket have a scent. Someone had to be using it, it's a cold night. Didn't the old Quileutes have scents?

as I was thinking about when another also older man came and started talking to me, I was sitting on his right and had clear view of the tribal tattoo he had in his right shoulder.

"Are you OK?"

"Did the Doctor send you? I'm fine, he just fusses."

"Are you warm now with the blanket? Who gave you that?"

"One of the men."

"Which one?"

"That one. Does it matter?" I answered pointing the man out

"No, no."

I was looking at the tattoo trying to understand why I seemed wrong. I had seen it on Billy years ago and that one was different but I couldn't figure the difference out

"What's your name?"

"I'm... Taha-naki. Chief of the tribe What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought the name was Taha - aki. my mistake"

My heart started beating faster and suddenly I understood it all. it was fake.

The tattoo was fake, the wolf in the center was upside down not straight up as it should be. The name of the chief's tribe was Taha-aki. I spent almost half last semester tutoring Jake I knew the name as well as I knew my own, and if I weren't mistaken the man that gave me the blanket was Utlapa the master warrior. The one that stole the chief's body and caused the cohabitation between man and wolf to happen in the first place. as I looked the man next to me became a pool of black thick maze on the ground. I smiled politely and stood up, mumbled an excuse on stretching my legs and moved away to use my cell phone. I called the only person I knew could help.

"Jack?"

"Hello sweetness"

"Jack, not now. I need help, the Doctor needs help"

Suddenly all mirth was gone from his voice.

"What's going on"

Ok here it goes. I told him everything. From the message on the rock, to the mid 1800's La Push, the wrong tattoo, the Pandorica, how all natives looked like moving black liquid and how River was gone, with the TARDIS probably. He instructed me to put my earpiece on and not hang up while he run tests to see what was happening. he found the TARDIS right outside my house instead of the woods behind it where it usually was. he went to my house, the door was kicked in and there were burn marks in front of the house. he said he was in my bedroom. he said that on my desk were the small wooden figurines jake loves to make, the book on the Quileute tribe from Jake's school that I used to tutor him and that right next to it were the book on Pandora's box. he told me to stay put and act clueless while he'd call the Doctor and come here to help.

for nice in my life I did as I were told. I blinked a few times trying to bring the image of the Quileutes back to my vision as I remembered that Jake's school book had the image of Taha - aki and Utlapa on it's cover. Someone broke in my house and used my past, used ME to set up a trap for the Doctor. And we fell for it. Hook, line and sinker.

I felt tears clouding my eyes and I sat down. a whistling noise came from the cave and I felt my heart dropping in my stomach. I looked around to see all the 'Indian men' standing up straight, emotionless, all turned towards the cave. Taha - aki look a like turned to me and apologized. Then half his palm dropped off and in it's place was the barrel of a gun, like Professor Gadget, aiming at me.

I'm not going to survive this I thought as it ignored my tries to convince it it was a real Quileute and not a plastic imitation. It ignored me and apologized again.

It shot me.


	16. Chapter 15: The Big Bang

Chapter 15: The Big Bang

A/N: There are going to be a lot of time jumps in this chapter so please just bear with me :)

NO POV

It was a night worthy of fairytales. A warm September night with a clear sky where millions of star shone beautifully, a perfect night fro stargazing. Many people were with their loved ones enjoying themselves. In a small town in Washington near Seattle though there was a man who was not stargazing, nor with his loved ones. He was alone in a grand mansion working with many computers trying to find out what he was missing. His life had been altered many times and there were times he simply wished he'd die. All that changed recently. He had met a girl that had shown him that life goes on and when you live forever you can't let things like solitude and death stop you. You have to mourn and move on. Tonight he was going to repay her the favor. She needed his help and so did one of his few friends. His oldest friend. And so Captain Jack Harkness life his sleeves and went straight to work.

Bella Swan. He had met her during his 2nd life at WWII. He found her again in his 4th lifetime in 2010. He had decided to work again with the rift that passed right over her small town. And all that in just one night, he chuckled.

Early this night she had called him to ask him to find information on a woman going with the name Dr. or Professor River Song. She had sent him a photo of her taken by her cell phone as well. Jack had immediately set up his equipment and started searching for the name and the face of this woman. Around two in the morning he was visited by a teenage boy that brought him a message of his friend, the Doctor. He was asking for help. He was investigating something that caused cracks to happen in the whole of universe and was afraid that the walls between realities would snap and break. He believed it wouldn't be safe to call him so he sent the boy with the message. Jack had thanked the boy and told him to go home. In case something went wrong Jack did not want to be guilty of an innocent's death, again.

He had just gotten his answers on this mysterious River Song when his cell phone rang. Bella was calling him not to ask for updates but because she had felt that her life was coming to an end. Jack knew that feeling. She had more clues and needed to tell him. She and the Doctor had traveled to the oldest planet in existence, had seen a hidden message for the Doctor and following its directions found themselves in the mid 1800s here. In the little Indian reservation that was nearby. Something was wrong but she didn't figure it out in time. The natives had the tribe tattoo on them but it was painted wrong. Her enchanted necklace showed her that the natives were really small liquid lakes of a black thing. The infamous Pandorica was opening and her gut was telling her that this was all a big trap. And she was right. This woman River Song had gotten them there and now was gone, supposedly to bring the TARDIS to them. She was gone a long time and one of his sensors told him that the TARDIS had landed in Forks 2010 right now. He told her he would figure out what was going on and kept her on the line as he rushed to the location of the TARDIS.

It was parked right in front of Bella's house but something else had been parked there. The door was kicked in and inside was the lifeless body of her father still in his pajamas. He refrained from telling her that, she didn't need more on her plate. He followed the alien residue that was all over the house in her bedroom. In other circumstances Jack Harkness would go through her stuff and make jokes but the woman searching the room stopped him cold. He had years upon years of experience and was a trained fighter but attacking her and restraining her was a difficult task. In the end he won the fight and tied her on the foot of the bed.

Then he saw the items she was going through and the scan machine she was using to them. A bunch of small wooden figurines in many animal shapes, a book on the Quileute tribe from the rez school, the Pandora's legend. Just then he figured it all out. Yes the Doctor and Bella were in a trap. For them. River had used all this information from Bella's room to create the perfect set up for them. He gathered all this evidence in his backpack and hauled the passed out woman in the TARDIS were he proceeded to call the Doctor and tell him the trap leaving the woman out. He knew it would be too much for his friend to handle. He also hung up on Bella and threw the TARDIS into gear to go to them.

However the ship had another pre-entered destination. Jack tried to over write it and succeeded. Until River song woke up and attacked him. They fought and she started the ship's self destruction process. Having learned about TARDIS Jack knew that as long as someone was inside the ship it would not self distract but put itself on a loop until it's rightful pilot came in. So Jack knocked River out, tied her to a metal part of the ship and used his old but trusty vortex manipulator to go first back to forks in 2010 to gather all the evidence on River song in his bag and then went to mid 1800's to help his friends. What he saw when he landed though made him regret all the time he spent fighting with River instead of killing her to save time? Bella Swan was laid on the opening of the cave shot and bleeding. He run to her and tried to stop the bleeding but he wasn't very successful. She would die and soon.

At the same moment the Doctor was hauled into the Pandorica, a prison built especially for him by every alien that ever hated him.

-TIME JUMP-

It's 1997. In a small house surrounded by trees in a small town is a little girl. She is almost seven years old and her father is still at work. She can feel eyes on her but when she looks out of the window there is no one there. Only the big trees around her house. She looks up to the sky trying in vain to see something but there is only the moon. Lonely without any stars. She's spending the designated two weeks with her father as their parents divorced years ago. Only nights as these she wishes she had her dad with her instead of just a sitter. She had gotten into an argument earlier with Rachel, her sitter, because of a painting she had made. She had drawn the moon and the stars only her sitter was insisting that there are no stars because if there were they'd be able to see them. Bella didn't believe her. She knew, deep inside, that there were stars and they represented every wish people made. Her grandmother had told her that if she believed in something she shouldn't change her beliefs only because other people had other opinions.

Bella was little but she was very mature for her age. She saw things that most people didn't and she was very observant. So she ignored her sitter and went to bed waiting for the morning to come so she could spend more time with her father. Seeing as she couldn't sleep she slowly made her way downstairs where Rachel was on the phone with her father talking about Bella's painting. Uncle Billy (as Bella called him as he was her dad's best friend and practically family) had lost his wife recently and didn't even talk about her. He acted as she had never existed. Only Bella talked about her until her dad asked her to stop it. Just like Rachel asked her to stop talking about stars.

Bella gently lifted the kitchen extension and listened to their conversation. He was on Bella's side and trying to calm his daughter down so she wouldn't alert Charlie, Bella's dad, about it.

"It's quite common, actually. Throughout history, people have talked about stars in the sky. God knows where it comes from."

"Uncle Charlie shouldn't let her draw them and believe them. Imagine if she joins one of those Star Cults. I don't trust that Richard Dawkins."

Bella shook her head and lowered the receiver but as she was going up the stairs someone threw a museum flier under her front door. Bella loved museums so she went to bed with a huge smile on her face.

The next day she bullied her sitters until they agreed to go to the museum. Both Becca and Rachel were girly girls and proffered to hang at the beach to gawk at the rez boys but little Bella was having none of that. They took the bus to Seattle and went to the museum were little Bella followed the directions someone let on the museum flier and got to the exhibit she was looking for. The famous Pandorica. It was a big box in a dark color with circle markings on each side. It was guarded by two metal thingies. It was magical. A hand appeared out of nowhere and took her big coca cola box and when she turned to look at the Pandorica gain there was a yellow post-it on it saying 'Stick around Swan'.

A stickler for an adventure Bella took the note and as she heard her sitters' voices hid in some weeds next to some penguins. Bella knew that with her father being a cop she had to be careful and moments after the museum closed she got out of hiding. Her sitters spent most of the afternoon looking for her and even had her called a few times over the speakers but no one found her.

'Museums are scary at night' she thought as she slowly made her way back to the Pandorica. Gently she touched at the box and nearly jumped back when a green light poured over the circular patterns. The big box slowly opened and a bright light was poured.

-TIME JUMP-

It's 1850. Jack Harnkness was sitting on the ground in front of the cave, holding a lifeless Bella in his arms crying and remincking about his life. Suddenly out of the blue the Doctor was in front of him holding a wet mop and wearing a fez?

He told him that Bella isn't dead, completely, yet. The Doctor also told Jack he needed to get him out of the Pandorica and stick Bella in it until they could figure the next move. Finally, Jack thought, the imbecile new version is walking the walk and making decisions.

So Jack did just that. Carried Bella in the cave, opened the Pandorica, got the fez less version of the Doctor out, got Bella in, left the screwdriver in her pocket as he was told by the fez wearing Doctor and closed the Pandorica again after letting the Doctor leave her a note with everything that happened. The Doctor also told Jack that the Pandorica would keep her in her semi death state until she herself touched it and then the Bella in the box would be fully restored.

-TIME JUMP-

A young woman fell from inside the box on her knees coughing and trying to catch her breath. The little girl was looking at her curiously as she looked familiar. She long wavy dark brown hair, big brown expressive eyes, she was thin and looked to be in her late teens. Dressed in what used to be white trousers and Jacket.

She seemed to know more about this situation that little Bella. She also seemed to know little Bella although little Bella had no idea who she is. The teen girl looked at the panel on the side showing the Pandorica through time.

-TIME JUMP-

the Doctor put River's vortex manipulator telling Jack to use his own and go to the future with him to be there when Bella gets out of the box. However Jack was more worried about the Doctor's young companion and chose to stay and guard the Pandorica. He had lived many lifetimes. This time he chose to live it by guarding someone else. Someone important to both him and the Doctor. Like rose was once, now was Bella. After a man shake the Doctor was gone and Jack pulled out his trusty gun and stood guard in front of the Pandorica

-TIME JUMP-

"According to legend, wherever the Pandorica was taken, throughout its long story, the lone man would be there, guarding it. He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. His last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but

The box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in a dark long coat carrying the box from the flames. Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Man and many have speculated that if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly 160 years."

The teen's eyes filled with tears as she muttered something about a man called Jack. The Lone Man, little Bella realized. She was about to comfort the young girl when a mechanic voice startled them both. The teen girl shielded her with her body from the weird robot but then a funny dressed man appeared out of nowhere and got them out of the way calling them swans.

'Swan is my last name' thought little Bella. 'is she related to me?'

She didn't have time to voice it though when a man in a security uniform came and shot at the robot that made a quick retreat.

"Mini-me hold him" the teen told her motioning to the man in that had just stolen a fez and put it on his head while she moved to the man in uniform and proceeded to slap him and hit his arms muttering something about letting her believe he died. Then she turned looked at the fez wearing man and sighed.

"Why is it that every fucking time we go to a museum you have to steal something?"

little Bella chuckled and opened her palm to the teen girl ready to tell her she said a bad word and had to pay her a dollar. The new rule her parents installed to stop her from cussing. It didn't work but made Bella a fortune. However the teen girl just laughed and said:

"you want a buck because I said a bad word?"

"duh"

"not gonna happen kiddo" and she ruffled her hair.

then another robot looking just like the first came to life and as soon as little Bella requested something to drink they all ran out. however as soon as the man in the bowtie closed the door behind him and grabbed a mop to lock it the man in the uniform told him that was how he looked when he saw him the first time so he vanished after pressing something in his watch. She could feel her eyes open wide when the teen chuckled and kneeled in front of her.

"Ok, the man in the bowtie is the Doctor, he's weird and does strange stuff"

"The Doctor? Doctor who? of what?"

"Just the Doctor. The man in the uniform is Jack"

"And you are me"

"yep"

"But you're old"

"hey! I'm 18 minus one day"

Little Bella then swore to herself she would think twice before she spoke again. Moments later the Doctor came back with a big coca cola with the straw chewed.

"that's mine" little Bella muttered

"get used to it" teen Bella chuckled and all of them ran after the Doctor. Teen Bella stopped, asked how little Bella knew to go there and the Doctor disappeared again for a few moments saying it was ok now. as they were ready to go up the stairs a man appeared and proceeded to fall the stairs. Teen Bella quickly covered little Bella's eyes as Jack moved to the Doctor that was kneeling over his future fez less self. teen Bella felt a ticklish sensation and looked around but there was no little Bella.

"Where did she go?"

"There is no Isabella. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing."

"How can I be here, if she's not?"

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all hanging on at the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing, and if we don't do something, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!"

"He won't die. Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way. I know he will."

Jack told Bella to motivate her. After all as the dying Doctor said to his past self they only had 12 minutes to save the universe. They ran to the roof where hey saw it was morning already. They also saw a burning thing in the sky. The TARDIS was still burning seeing as Jack had put it in loop. The Doctor used an antenna to capture the TARDIS sounds and they all heard River's voice repeating over and over the same 4 words

"I'm sorry, my love"

Jack made a gagging imitation that had Bella in giggles as they both looked over at a visibly shaken Doctor. The Doctor using his vortex manipulator went in the TARDIS and got River out. She had a big smile on her face until she saw the two people waiting for them. She planted a face smile on her face and moved to hug Bella but Bella simply moved out of the way as Jack punched her straight in the nose. He threw her over his shoulder caveman style and ran downstairs were he threw her in the Pandorica. He locked the box and after throwing some sort of dust on it the Pandorica shrank until it was the size of dice. Then he proceeded to throw it in his backpack. When he returned upstairs moments later the Doctor was ranting while Bella had given up on trying to talk to him and was basking in the sunlight.

"Doctor I'll explain everything to you, I promise. Can we save the damn universe?" Jack demanded and the Doctor was back in his save the universe mode.

A dalek appeared flying in front of them and had them all running in the museum again. Unfortunately as they trying to figure out what to do it came back and shot the Doctor. The fallen Doctor typed something in his vortex manipulator and was gone while Bella finally had enough. She grabbed Jack's gun and shot at the dalek, point blank, straight in the eye, killing it instantly. Jack turned to look at her not knowing weather to thank her or scold her. Her face void of any emotion told him to not do anything right now and simply let it pass. Sometimes it's kill or be killed and captain Jack Harkness knew that well.

They ran to the stairs where he had seen the Doctor die 12 minutes ago. He now was

Where the Pandorica used to be looking half dead and pissed off. He asked for the Pandorica and Jack pulled it out of his bag and set it on the floor where it restored to it's normal size. They opened it and pulled River out. Jack hit her again and tied her arms behind her back. Meanwhile Bella helped the Doctor sit inside the Pandorica and following his directions set its destination. The Doctor would pilot the Pandorica into the burning TARDIS. Right into the heart of the fire the light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once. The Pandorica held inside it a breath of how the universe used to be. BIG BANG TWO.

"That would bring everything back. A restoration field, powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history."

"It might even work!"

"He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box."

"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

Bella finished for Jack feeling her eyes tear up.

"What's gonna happen to us?"

Bella asked Jack

"We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it."

"Will he come back?"

Bella asked in a small voice feeling like a little girl again. Jack simply shook his head. they both turned to the unconscious River on the floor. A wicked idea came to Bella then.

"Can we let River do it? she started it, let her finish it, it's her trap to him"

"the Doctor showed me a better way, don't tempt me to go back to my conman days sweetness"

"I mean it Jack. If we wake up and all this never happens then she will wake up too with a clean slate. How is that fair?"

"it's not"

"but the TARDIS knew better and she brought him to you tiny town straight into your life"

They remained silent for a few moments.

"There is something else we could do though."

Bella told Jack how in the Quileute legends the chief of the tribe burned the first cold one they came up against and kept a small part of the ashes so he'd know if the cold one ever came back to life. She then got a small needle from Jack's back bag and she got some of River's blood. Maybe that would show them where she ended up in the future. but for now they had to let her go. She made sure to get River's diary and gave it to Jack to put it in his special bag. Jack then moved to the Doctor where they exchanged a few words and then the Pandorica closed. it shook and started its journey to meet the TARDIS. Jack smiled and put his own vortex manipulator on River's wrist, typed something on it and disarmed her while making sure Bella was busy over looking at the wreck that was waiting to happened between the TARDIS and the Pandorica.

When it happened he was quick to execute the Doctor's orders.


	17. Chapter 16: Back to zero

Chapter 16: Back to zero

The doctor opened his eyes in the TARDIS fighting a headache from hell. He was in his TARDIS, alive, with his new-ish vortex manipulator. Belleas voice woke him up properly and cautiously he went to the main console to find himself and Bella talking about going to the beach.

"That's when we went to space Florida, last week. I'm not saved, I'm rewinding"

He muttered. Then he noticed the crack that was on the screen above the console slowly closing

"My.. My time stream... unravelling, erasing. Closing. Hello, universe. Goodbye, Doctor."

He felt then as if a million wires were pulling him at every direction possible and when his senses stabilized themselves he saw he was on the street where Craig Williams lived. He also saw Bella walking towards the house, starbucks coffee in hand. He called her name and she turned but her eyes swept over him as if he wasn't there at all.

The same pulling sensation and he was now in the artificial forest moments after he left Bella alone with specific instructions to not open her eyes. She was fidgeting, playing with her fingers and he stopped her. He took her hands in his own and spoke to her.

"Bella. You need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."

"But you don't always tell me the truth."

"If I always told you the truth. I wouldn't need you to trust me."

"Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you

when we first met?"

"What did you tell me?"

"No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember."

He felt the same pulling sensation and he found himself in Bella's house the night he returned her and mike right after he regenerated. He silently went up the stairs and saw her sleeping in her bed. He sat on his knees right next to her and looked at the clock on her nightstand. He had less than 20 minutes before his past self made noise and she would wake up to help him find a new favorite food. He took her hand in his.

"I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad...like how you wished you did when you slept in the TARDIS. And you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's OK. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Cos it was, you know. It was the best. A daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box, Amy. You'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient. And the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Woulda had... Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Isabella Swan. And the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here any more. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love your parents. Bye bye, Swan."

Wiping tears he gave her a peck on the cheek and allowed the pulling sensation to send him into oblivion.


	18. Chapter 17: A normal life For me?

Chapter 17: a normal life... for me… seriously?

Bella POV

I felt the sun shining furiously on my face and I hid my head under my pillow while muttering I really should remind the Doctor to not let the TARDIS gravitate with my window facing the sun. I love the sun but being blinded by it, wasn't the recipe for a happy Bella.

"Morning"

A cheerful Renée came in her bed robe and her funny slippers holding a tray. I jumped up, gasped and pressed myself on the headboard in fright.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I brought you breakfast honey, but your father made it so feel free to throw it out of the window if you wish"

She left the tray on my double bed, wait double bed? Kissed me on the forehead and slipped the stupid paper crown she forced me to wear every year on my birthday.

"See you downstairs in 10 minutes? Big day!"

And she literally danced out of my room. I remained there looking at the tray. My mom is here, in a bed robe, bringing me breakfast, that dad made? Did the Doctor throw me in my own reality? Wait the Doctor, he's dead. I wiped the tears that slowly made their way down my cheeks and got my cell to call Jack. I scrolled down the numbers but Jack's number wasn't there. I got up and knowing Charlie is a disaster in the kitchen I didn't even touch the tray. I looked myself in the mirror to see if my eyes were too puffy. They weren't. I also wasn't wearing the Doctor's necklace. Where is it? I felt my bed up and down looking for it but then I remembered Jack's words. This, my traveling with the Doctor, will never have happened. Of course I don't have Jack's number or the necklace. Why do I remember then? I'm not supposed to remember, but I'm me.

I shook my head and gingerly made my way downstairs to see what other surprises the day had in store for me. I found dad in the living room with Billy and Harry planning a night fishing trip. Well that's normal. Was normal.

Billy is not in a wheelchair. In fact his left leg is bobbing up and down, obviously a tick.

Dad didn't have a mustache. He's clean shaven and without a beer belly. In fact he looks as if he's been working out if that six pack is anything to judge by.

They looked up at me and dad pulled me in his arms kissing both my cheeks and wishing me happy birthday and Billy did the same. Too stunned to respond I simply nodded and moved to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. Mom was in the kitchen sitting on a chair, filing her nails with another woman with russet colored skin. They both looked at me and pulled me to the table with them for a full-on primp fest. I kept looking at the woman trying to remember who she is when she said that Jake wanted to come over now but she didn't let him because the morning was girls only. She was Jacob's mom, Sarah. Sarah died when we were kids, didn't she?

4 hours later I had been plucked, trimmed, waxed, manicured and pedicured within an inch of my life. I had showered and my hair was falling on my shoulders in perfect loose waves with some of it pulled back with small hairpins. While mom was helping me with my make up and dressing I had asked her why she was here and laughing she had told me that she lived here. I asked her about Phil, she blushed and told me she was allowed to look. I got dressed on my own and I couldn't take it anymore. I read my diary.

Apparently a lot of things changed. My parents never broke up. They got married and we all lived in san Francisco near mom's parents where dad worked as a cop and mom still was a scatterbrain but not so much and worked in a kindergarten. We moved here in the middle of last year when Charlie's parents died and left us the house and dad had gotten shot on the job. They didn't want to risk it and we all moved here. According to my diary I still met the Cullens and dated with Edward and had the run-in with James but during the summer my period came early when I was at a slumber party with alike and I was suddenly in front of 7 very hungry vampires. Next day they moved and Edward and I broke up. I didn't break down because my new friends wouldn't let me. Instead I visited Renee's parents and came back days before school started.

Wow that's a lot to take in.

Around 5 o'clock my guests started arriving and the party was full on the back yard. Half the kids from my classes at school were there not to mention the rez. Ok so I'm social. Is this how the Doctor felt after regeneration? Seriously I feel like someone pulled the rag under my feet.

I really felt out of place as Jessica was screeching at the karaoke machine and suddenly I felt eyes on me. I looked around but I only saw my classmates and the kids from the rez. A long black coat caught my attention. I followed it until I saw a familiar man true to himself flirting with my mother and having her in giggles while my dad was glaring at him.

"That's my mother, you know"

"And I was wondering where you got your good looks from"

"So... you remember who I am?"

"of course I do, I'm an alien, I remember everything"

I gave him a big smile that he returned. I wanted to hug him and thank him for remembering me but I wasn't so sure it'd work nicely with ... well ... everyone.

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I'm opening a new agency miss Swan. it's called the Torchwood, I don't know if you've heard of it. it deals with aliens that fall on earth. I am working currently with one specific alien that has a tendency to show up unannounced and setting traps to my friends."

"Really? Did you catch her?"

"She will make her appearance soon; you can help me if you want"

"Gladly"

Still smiling we parted ways. He went back to flirting with everyone good-looking in the party and I went back to having fun with my friends. It was almost 7 o'clock when all the lights went out

"Think of him, hard. Imagine him being here Bella."

Jack whispered in my ear and closing my eyes I did just that. When I opened them I saw the Doctor in an expensive looking tuxedo and a top hat holding a birthday cake featuring the painting Vincent van Gogh made for us. I smiled brightly as he and everyone in the room started singing happy birthday. When they finished I blew my candles out after making a wish, although my birthday wish had already come true.

I was hugged by everyone in the party and then I jumped in his arms.

"Did I overdress again?"

"A top hat and a tuxedo for a birthday party? Yeah you did"

"The Doctor? And Jack" Mike exclaimed behind us

I rolled my eyes at my friends' and allowed Charlie to cut the cake and Renée to push Eric away from the DJ place and take it herself. Awful 70's 80's and 90's music was on, everyone was dancing and in the middle of the dance floor was the Doctor making a complete fool of himself.

I had asked him what he did to my parents and he told me I had wished for it in my sleep one night at the TARDIS. So it was his birthday present to me. I shook my head having a small smile on.

around 9 o'clock everyone had left, Charlie, Billy and Harry were on their way to a night fishing, Renée and her girlfriends were on their girls night out and I was supposed to have my girlfriends over for a girls night in. however I got out of that and waited with Jack and the Doctor for river to appear. Jack had showed me all the dirt he had on river and her diary where she in her own handwriting had written everything about the trap, how she loaded a virus in the TARDIS causing it to explode, her deal with both the time lords and everyone that hated the Doctor to punish him for interfering with the situations around him. She had been created by the time lords themselves as a time lord - human hybrid. As soon as she punished the Doctor she was supposed to break the time shield around Gallifrey and free them all. She had gotten greedy though and killed him. That's why she had gotten at the library back on his 10th regeneration to lure him into storing her there so she wouldn't face the time lords that were on their way out of the time shield on their own. He had believed her. We all did.

True to what Jack had found out River came to my party as soon as we finished cleaning up. The Doctor had to appear first in order for the trap to work. He lured her in the TARDIS where Jack and I attacked her with chloroform and took her to court in space police. We went to the planet of the jydoon and showed them all our evidence. They took her testimony and decided that simply imprisonment wasn't enough. She would be imprisoned in the Pandorica for as long as she had lived so far plus the 160 years I spent in it and then she would go under trial again.

It sounded fair to me. The Doctor took me home and was about to slip away when I grabbed my purse and a Jacket from the closet under the stairs and ran in the TARDIS with Jack hot on my trail. The Doctor tried to say goodbye but I was a tough sell and he knew it. Luckily the phone rang

«Oh! Hello. I'm sorry; this is a very bad line. No, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express. In space! Give us a mo. Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

"Yeah, I think its goodbye. Do you think its goodbye Jack?"

"Definitely goodbye."

I ran to the TARDIS doors and shouted goodbye waving at my house.

"Don't worry about a thing, Your Majesty. We're on our way."

And with that we all got hold of anything stable around us and we were off to something new. I'll call from time to time, but I'm not going back to my life now. I can't.

The universe is too big and Forks is too small. I touched my necklace that the Doctor gave me back and closed my eyes.


	19. AN

Hello Everyone

This is not an update but a public apology.

About two weeks before I started writing this story I read the only story with a 11th DoctorxBella pairing and it was amazing. That story is called "Vanilla Twilight" and is written by LaLaLoveIt13.

It was (and still is) so beautiful that I HAD to read more. I was also inspired to write this story. I sent them an email asking for permission to write a similar story with parts of their first chapters. As time passed and got no reply or an update to the story I made the mistake to assume that LaLaLoveIt13 was done with and instead of mailing them again I went ahead and posted my story.

Yesterday night I found out that my email had never been recieved or maybe never sent (as some of my pms have a tendency to do) and LaLaLoveIt13 was in fact NOT okay with my actions and really hurt by it. I cannot blame them.

We have talked and reached a peace between us but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't give them proper credit and a 'thank you' actually because I would propbably have never written this story if it wasn't for them and 'Vanilla Twilight'.

Below are the parts that I used that belong to LaLaLoveIt13 that I either kept as they were or tweaked around and they are part of the the first two chapters of this story.

"The two teenagers let the man down on the floor by the entrance and looked around gaping like landed fish. "Its...it's - its it's its it's" the boy mambled

"Bigger on the inside, yes! Please leave!" The man shouted, pointing to the door.

"What the hell is it?" The girl demanded. The man's face contorted in agony as he leant against a control panel, tapping his fingers against the screen.

"It's a TARDIS - Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.. Why am I telling you this? Leave!" he snarled. The boy reached for the door but then stopped as the girl reached for the man again.

"Are you in pain? Shouldn't you go to a Doc-"

"Listen to me, if you do not get out, RIGHT NOW-" And the, the um... TARDIS,  
rolled violently and the man grunted in pain. "Oh, why didn't you leave?" the hissed at the teenagers "Now you're stuck!"

"What do you mean, we're stuck?" The girl asked shrilly. But he did not answer. There was anguish in his eyes as he lifted up his right hand. His hand was once again radiant, small fibers of golden light shimmering around it. He looked into the girl's face suddenly, like he was looking right into her soul and there were tears in his eyes and his whole body began to glow. "I don't want to go" he whimpered. The teenagers looked at each other as the man frowned slightly, took in a shuddering breath and then... He exploded. His limbs shot straight out and bright golden light beamed from his arms and head.  
It was so bright that the teenagers had to shield their eyes and there were suddenly tears streaming down their faces in horror. Then there was the sound of shattering glass as the windows of the TARDIS imploded and the pillars shook and one came crashing down. The girl had to leap out the way as fire swelled from the whirling police box. The TARDIS was throwing the teens around like ragdolls but they couldn't tear their eyes away from the sight before them. The shining man collapsed against the control panel and then let out a yell of pain as his body began to change. Change?"

Once again I really am sorry for acting like that and I will do what ever is asked of me in order to fix this.

Kind regards

T1gerCat 


End file.
